Dollhouse
by 101kenichimatsuyama101
Summary: This is a Joker love story. There will be some gory parts and it will contain some lemons later on. :D I'm not very good with summaries, but I hope you'll enjoy my story!
1. Chapter 1

_-Authors' Note-_

 _(Helloooo~ At the time I wrote this I was really into making plushies so pardon my obsession with needles and felt . ANYWHO~ Please feel free to leave a review or a like :3 Happy reading, loves~!)_

 _-DISCLAIMER-_

 _(I do not own The Joker or anything pertaining to the Batman series, movies, comics, etc. I simply own my OC, Scarlett.)_

 **Chapter One: Miss Meaty Hands**

It's been about four years since I've been admitted to Arkham Asylum. Four miserable, lonely, unsatisfying years. I rubbed the sleep from my green eyes, hoping by some miracle that I would wake up somewhere else. Nope my eyes met the same padded white ceiling that greeted me at the beginning of everyday for four years straight.

Fucking great… Turning onto my side I took note of the piles of colored felt, strings, stuffing, and needles that sat at the corner of my padded cell. This was a gift from the **_lovely_** psychiatrist that I've been forced to see whilst in this hell hole. He said I needed a hobby… what kind of psychiatrist would give you something that reminds you of what you did to get put into this nut house?

Sighing I sat up in my bed, which had still looked like I hadn't even slept in, which is partially true. I didn't trust anyone here, so I tried my best not to sleep. Though sometimes I just couldn't stay awake. When I did sleep I didn't move, which is really odd, I admit.

Standing up, I looked at the crisp white linen on the standard twin sized bed everyone in this shithole had. I flattened out one wrinkle that had formed in the middle, then sat in the corner of my room, next to the felt pile. I picked up one of the needles and pressed my thumb against the pointed end, not sharp enough… Shrugging I grabbed the black string and threaded it through the eye of the needle, that familiar feeling washing over me, like a warm blanket.

I grabbed two pieces of white felt, bringing them together, my hand shakily holding the needle. I bit my bottom lip as I brought the needle up touching it to the coarse fabric. Before I could puncture it, the door to my cell swung open, making me drop everything I held to the floor.

The chubby nurse that gave me meds every morning was standing in the doorway, glaring at me as if I had done something wrong. I quickly shoved the needle and felt back into the corner and stood up, fixing the shirt of my uniform. My eyes threatened to roll as the nurse grunted and turned to grab the pills off her cart.

I could have showed her right then and there what I was in here for, but now was not the time…

She turned back, facing me with two small plastic cups one with about twelve pills the other with water. She handed the pills to me and I took them, knowing fully well that if I didn't she'd force them down my throat with her chubby man hands. Once all the pills were gone from the cup she gave me the one with water which I swallowed quickly. She then handed me a fresh uniform, cocking her head as if telling me to follow her.

Shower time, oh how I hated shower time…

There weren't very many women in Arkham which made the showering far more uncomfortable, but at least it wasn't the hose… I hated the hose. The nurse waited for me to walk out of my cell, shutting the door behind me and motioned me to walk down the hall, towards the showers.

I made my way down the hall with the nurse following close behind. There was a line in front of the shower door, about five other women. Three of them were in their late fifties, the other two were in their late thirties, making me the youngest one. I was twenty-two.

"Mornin', Li'l Red." One of the guards smiled at me and made a small wave, earning a glare from my nurse. I was quite popular with the men at Arkham, which could be both good and very very bad.

Paul was relatively kind, he snuck in some extra sweets with my dinner every now and then, I gave him a small smile and waved back. He was around his late forties but was very sweet and reminded me of my grandfather.

Li'l Red was my nickname here, mainly because I was petite and had blood red hair. I also had a little red heart tattooed on my right cheek with a bold black outline. Everyone thought having a tattoo so close to the eye was a strange thing, especially for a woman, to do. What can I say, I was young and had a fascination with needles…

Each of the women had their own nurse whom went into the shower with them, bathed them, and dressed them before escorting them to the breakfast area. It was quite annoying to have Miss Meaty Hands bathe me like an unwanted dirty orphan every other morning.

After a few seconds of the nurses prattling with one another they led us into the showers and began the early morning ritual. The Arkham showers reminded me of the dreaded high school years, where all the girls showered together after physical education class. It was the worst feeling, having strangers see you naked. Sometimes they would even start rumors about your cup size or they'd tell the boys in our class that we were hairy and disgusting to look at without clothes.

I hated high school…

I hated Arkham…

We were all stripped down to nothing, and placed in a row under the shower heads, the water was turned on high. I flinched as the water nearly scalded my pale flesh making Miss Meaty Hands give me a mean look. The other women were thick skinned and never flinched at the steaming streams of water hitting their flesh. But I was still young and very sensitive to heat.

With no words, the nurses began to roughly and cruelly lather their patients, scrubbing vigorously and quick. My nurse was extremely rough to the point where I would definitely have bruises in the morning. She yanked me and pulled at my hair as her nails dug into my scalp, scrubbing harshly at my red hair, as if she wanted to wash the color itself away.

She lathered me with soap until my skin was cherry red, then she pushed me under the steaming shower head letting me rinse off until there were no soap going down the drain. Miss Meaty was always the first to finish, she yanked me away from the water and grabbed a scratchy towel and vigorously rubbed me down until I was somewhat dry.

She then fastened the ugliest bra anyone has ever seen, around my chest, which were C-cups at best. Once rubbing my underarms with cheap deodorant and tugging up white panties, she threw on a clean orange shirt over my damp head. I pulled it down over my chest and she nearly threw the pants at my face, tapping her foot on the wet tiled floor as I hurriedly put them on.

The she took me to the benches on the other side, the drying side, of the showers and grabbed a comb, roughly pulling the tangles from my wet hair. I winced every so often as she found a knot and pulled harshly until it was out.

I hated this place…


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors Note: I just wanted to mention that this story will not be following the exact same story-line as the Batman movies! Eheh I wanted Crane to be in my story so I shoved him in :D lol)

Chapter 2: Unwanted Memories

Once Miss Meaty Hands finished with my hair she gave me plain white socks and horrid black loafers, which I loathed. What right minded twenty-two year old would wear such horrendous shoes? Then again I was not "right minded" in the least.

After what only seemed like five minutes I was dragged out of the shower room, back into the hall, where Paul gave me a gentle smile, knowing I had just been through hell with Miss Meaty.

"Nurse Kaylee, Dr. Harold needs your assistance on the fourth floor." Paul spoke to her softly, as if the wrong pitch would make her explode in a pile of meatiness. Her eyes narrowed, as she glowered at me, still not saying a word.

"Dr. Crane wants Li'l Red to assist with a new inmate that requires her unique…abilities." My eyes darted to Paul. Dr. Crane? My crazy sexy doctor? He was a weird one, but still he was gorgeous, though definitely not my type he was still nice to look at.

Miss Meaty gave a curt nod and waddled off. Another guard walked up and took Paul's place as Paul motioned for me to follow him. I blinked twice before following.

Unlike Miss Meaty Hands, Paul led the way, trusting that I would follow. He didn't treat me like a scary inmate. He led me down to the first floor and to a small operating room where Dr. Crane stood in all his awkwardly sexy glory.

"Good morning, Miss Scarlett Olney." I grimaced, Crane always called me by my full name. It annoyed me, I hated my name. None the less I gave the Dr. a curt nod of the head, my hair still a bit damp and draping lazily over my shoulders.

"Today I have an important little assignment for you, Miss Olney, it involves one of your many… ** _talents_** …" Crane mused and motioned me towards the medical chair in the middle of the room, alongside it was a small table filled with medical supplies such as gauze, alcohol, tweezers, medical needles and nylon threads.

I blinked at the assortment that deemed all too familiar to me. Why? I glanced up at him and Crane was smiling down at me. "Let me explain, a new inmate will be coming in today, but he refuses to go to the hospital for his…self-inflicted injuries… Now the reason **_you're_** here is because **_you_** are the only person at this asylum that knows how to work with this particular kind of… thing… It's quite similar to the little incident you had four years ago. Although this time the patient actually **requires** it."

At this point, Crane started to look a bit uncomfortable.

He was asking for the help of an inmate… an inmate with a certain set of skills…I froze as he mentioned the 'incident'. I could feel my nails digging into my palms as memories came flooding back.

I barely noticed Crane and Paul leaving the room. I stood still as I remembered the day I was forced to go to Arkham or rot in prison…

 _-Flashback-_

 _"_ _Miss Brooke, we are going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer to the best of your ability, okay?" The little wide eyed girl at the witness stand stared at the big man whom spoke softly to her. She nodded quickly, "Yes, Mister."_

 _"_ _That's a good girl. Now I want you to tell me, does your big sister like to sew?" Brooke smiled and nodded eagerly, "Yes, she loves sewing she made me lots of pretty dresses and dollies! She also helped mommy at the hospital…" Her curly black hair bounced as she nodded._

 _"_ _Good, good. Who taught your sister how to sew?" Brooke's happy face saddened slightly, "Mommy." The man nodded and pursued this new found information, "And what happened to your mother, Brooke?"_

 _Her green eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to think, "Daddy said she ran away, because she didn't love us anymore." The jury loudened with soft whispers. "Do you remember when that happened, Brooke?"_

 _She toyed with the edge of her sleeves, "I was five when Mommy left. I'm six now." She curiously looked at the man questioning her, millions of questions running through her young mind._

 _"_ _Do you remember what your Mommy did for work?" The man asked softly. Brooke nodded, "Mommy was a medic and she rode in the white hospital vans made really loud noises! She helped lots and lots of people." Her green eyes were bright with the awe and amazement of simply remembering her mother._

 _The man nodded somberly, "And what about your sister, Scarlett? I heard that she dropped out of High School when you were born and she helped your mommy a lot."_

 _Brooke nodded again, "I don't remember very well, but Mommy had an accident and she taught Scar how to sew…" Her green eyes looked nervously over at me._

 _"_ _I see, now, let's talk about your father. I want you to tell me what all he did to you and your sister." The man in question looked up at my younger sister, a grin tugging at the edge of his mouth._

 _I balled my fists…_

 _-End Flashback-_

Remembering any part of the past sent unwelcomed chills down my spine.

I hated remembering the look of disdain on my sisters' little face as they took her away from me. I remember watching her once bright green eyes dim drastically as she watched them push me roughly into an Arkham van.

My hands were shaking, I took in a small breath. The door to the small room burst open and Dr. Crane and Paul hurriedly fastened a rather tall, lanky man into the medical chair tugging the restraints on his arms and legs tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: I hope you guys are liking it so far ^^; The chapters are coming in fast because I had already had them written out . more to come soon! 3 BTW I really don't know anything about suturing or how it's properly done, but I did my best to explain the process to the best of my ability! :D )

Chapter 3: The Man with the Scars

The man was young, probably around my age as far as I could tell, just by his stature and attire. He was in a bloody splattered wife beater and loosely fitting jeans that were torn in an unfashionable way.

The medic procedures my mother had taught me began to kick in as my eyes roamed his body for the source of blood loss. The majority of blood was on his shirt. My green eyes roamed over his shirt looking for a bullet wound or something of the sort.

Nothing on his chest.

I looked up towards his face curiously and my heart stopped. Both of his cheeks had bloodied gauze messily plastered across his face.

I took a small step back.

This was far more drastic than anything mother had taught me. I've never sutured near anyone's face before.

"Here he is, Li'l Red…" Paul huffed straightening himself up after securing the restraints.

"He's lost a lot of blood so you should hurry. No anesthetics. You work with what your mother left you." Dr. Crane grinned as he looked at the blood soaked gauze on the man's face, reaching over to pull it off.

"Don't touch him!" I nearly shrieked, causing both Paul and Crane to jump slightly and look towards me. I took a few steps forward and pushed Crane to the side. My bright green eyes scanning the small medical table, "Are you saying this is from my mother's med kit?"

Crane nodded, "Yes, all of it is from her original med kit. It was in her will to give it to you once she passed."

I chewed my bottom lip and grabbed the surgical gloves that I remembered her putting on each time she had to do something messy, then she'd sterilize them after. They were "special gloves" she said.

"Get out." I whispered, tugging on the gloves, which fit perfectly. Crane and Paul looked at one another before stepping out of the room closing the door behind them.

The gloves were sterilized and smelled of bleach like they always did. I inhaled, remembering my mother's voice, _"You have to work quickly now, baby."_

The man in the chair made a light guttural sound that sounded an awful like he was saying _"I'm still here…"_

I turned to him and examined his face. His deep brown eyes watched me curiously. "Seeing as we don't have anesthetics…" I murmured softly, "…This might hurt quite a bit."

The man rolled his eyes as if to say, _"Doubt it would hurt as much as the wound itself."_

I could feel the edge of my lip twitch into a small smirk, I think I was going to like this guy.

Gently, I pulled off the blood soaked gauze on the left side of his face. A long gash ran across his cheek which was still oozing dark crimson liquid. I grabbed some alcohol and cotton and began to disinfect the wound. I wiped all the blood away from the outside, now it was time for the inside of the cheek.

"If you bite me, I'll punch you in the balls." I warned, staring him down.

He chuckled through his nose and nodded opening his mouth as much as he could without tearing the cuts open more.

Sighing in relief at his docile attitude I grabbed some medical tweezers and alcohol soaked cotton and reached into his mouth carefully cleaning the inside of his cheek. The coppery smell of blood was almost overwhelming the scent of the alcohol.

Finally I finished cleaning the left wound entirely. I looked down at the suture nervously picking it up. I could feel that the man was staring at me still. "I…I'm not very good at suturing…" I looked up at him, "I really wish you would have let the actual medics sew them up for you."

It wasn't going to look pretty if I sewed his face. I knew it and I knew he knew it too. The man shrugged and let out a sigh of what seemed like annoyance. He finally spoke, in a low rumbly tone that made my skin tingle with goose bumps, **"Get on with it, doll-face."**

With his words, of somewhat encouragement, I threaded the black nylon string through the eye of the suture and started at the edge of his lip. He stared up at me as the needle pierced his mangled cheek. I pulled the first stitch through, then the second, until the long gash was sewn shut. I knotted the end and grabbed some fresh gauze and carefully covered the freshly sealed wound.

Now onto the next one…

The right cut was slightly shorter than the left. It took no time at all cleaning and sewing shut. I placed fresh gauze on the wound and cleaned the length of his neck where blood had trickled down.

I looked down at him admiring the freshly covered wounds on his cheeks. It was then that I took in his entire face. He had dark brown eyes that were similar to the color of melted chocolate. His skin was slightly tanned, maybe from playing outside when he was a kid. He had a strong jawline and wavy light brown hair that was messily pushed back.

He actually looked quite handsome. Before I could speak the door to the room swung open to reveal a very impatient looking Dr. Crane alongside a nervous Paul.

"Done yet, Miss Olney?" I rolled my eyes and pulled off the blood covered gloves. Crane slinked up and eyed my work on the man nodding, "Impressive, looks like you've still got your mother's touch…"

I glowered at him narrowing my eyes, "He won't be able to speak for a few weeks. I'd like to have permission to re-bandage his scars every day since they have a high probability of getting infected."

Crane's smile turned into a frown, "How long won't he be able to speak?" His tone had a tint of anger laced into it. I kept my own voice firm, "A few weeks." His dark eyes narrowed as he pushed up his glasses, "That simply won't do."

Turning to the man, Crane let out an exasperated sigh, "We need information…" The man stared from Crane then to me, deep brown eyes staying on me. Crane noticed the man's fascination with me, "So you seem to have taken a liking to our little impromptu medic…"

Crane scratched his chin with his short clean nails, "Paul, take Miss Olney back to her cell. Oh and get the cell next to her ready for our new patient…"

Paul tilted his head in slight confusion, "Sir, that cell already has a patient…"

"Move them to another cell." He stated calmly with a wave of his hand. Paul shifted uneasily and beckoned me to come.

My eyes glanced from the strange man in the chair then to my mother's med kit, "But-"

"Don't worry your kit will be cleaned and put away until you need it again." Crane brushed my worry away and shooed Paul and I out of the room. I took one fleeting look back to see the man in the chair giving me a playful wink.


	4. Chapter 4

(Kylo Ren makes an appearance! OMG lolol I hope I spelled his name right, Star Wars fans :P)

Chapter Four: The Peephole

A few hours later I was back in my cell. That impromptu surgery took almost three hours, it felt like only five minutes. I had so many questions for the man with the scars… He didn't even seem to be in any pain. How odd.

I could hear the guards moving my old neighbor from his room. He was a lanky tall man with a really short fuse and a sexual fascination for me. He would scratch the wall from his cell which led to mine. He did that every night until his fingers would bleed.

Peering at the wall I noticed he had been scratching so much that there was a small hole about the size of a dime right above my bed. Curious, I crawled onto the bed and peered through the small hole.

I could smell the familiar scent of blood, he had been scratching all last night. There were small red marks surrounding the hole to prove my thoughts correct. Looking through I saw the edge of the disheveled bed and the empty void in the center of the room.

His bed was right on the other side of mine…

I shivered at the thought. It was as if we were sharing a bed with a mere wall separating us. I continued to peer through the hole noticing Miss Meaty Hands had come into the room and was tidying it for its new inhabitant.

She took the sheets off the bed and put fresh ones on top of the bed. She never even noticed the hole. Once she mopped the floor and fixed the fresh linen onto the small bed she sauntered off, silent as a lamb.

I waited…and waited…and waited until finally the door to the neighboring cell opened. I could see the blurry figure of the man with the scars, followed by two very bulky guards that shoved him rudely into his new home.

They had changed him into the normal orange uniform. Now I could finally get a good look at him. He seemed to be about a foot taller than me even though he slouched a bit. He was thin but you couldn't really tell much under that god awful uniform which was quite big on him.

He stood still in front of the door for around two minutes before walking towards the bed. I flinched and moved away from the peephole as if he saw me. I waited a few seconds before peering through again only this time my green eyes were met with dark brown ones.

His eyes seemed humored at my sharp squeak as I jumped. I covered my mouth and narrowed my eyes at him, annoyed. He chuckled and settled into his small bed, his feet dangling off the edge.

I blinked and settled into mine, resting my head on my pillow. I wanted to speak with him so bad, but alas he couldn't or he would strain his fresh stitches and might open them. There was a long silence as I stared up at the ceiling, until my stomach growled at the absence of food.

I literally groaned in annoyance. Since I did that impromptu surgery I had missed breakfast along with lunch and dinner wouldn't be for another four hours. I hopped onto my feet and peered out of the small bars on my cells door. There were two male guards standing in the hallway.

I glanced over at the hole in the wall and pouted before going back to it, "Hey…uhm… I doubt anyone has given you food…would you like me to get something for you? Maybe some applesauce or soup, something that won't strain your stitches?" I offered quietly, blushing as I stuttered stupidly.

There was rustling from the other room as he sat up and stared at me through the peephole. He looked somewhat confused as if it were strange for me to offer the slightest bit of kindness. I rolled my eyes and went back to my door.

"Hey, Ralph!" I knocked on my door to get the guards' attention. The taller one, Ralph, was pretty nice to me. He was one of Paul's good friends.

The men made their way to my cell and looked through the small barred window.

"'Sup, Li'l Red? Heard you did some crazy surgery today…" Ralph smiled kindly, his dark eyes full of kindness and slight admiration.

I shrugged sheepishly, "I'm still a bit rusty, but I'm going to make sure he heals properly. Speaking of, since Crane had called me this morning I missed out on both breakfast and lunch…"

I gave the cutest pout I could muster, which still worked wonders for me. "Awe that sucks, Li'l Red. What would you like us to get for ya'?" I smiled, Ralph was too kind.

"Just anything you can manage, Ralph, oh and can you get something soft for my friend…he's probably starving, but he won't be able to eat anything solid for a while…" It was then that I noticed the man with Ralph grimace in distaste.

"I ain't goin' near that **freak**." He stated rather brashly. I narrowed my eyes at him, he was a short young man with a rather big nose (think Kylo Ren LOL sorry if misspelled).

"No prob, Li'l Red, I'll get him some puddin' that was left from lunch." Ralph said calmly was a broad smile as he elbowed his companion. "We'll be right back." With that the two left towards the kitchen area.

Sighing I sat down on my bed and looked through the hole. The man was still sitting up staring through the small hole, straight at me. I shuddered a little, "Ralph's getting you some puddin'…" I whispered softly, "You'll be able to eat that just fine."

I heard him trying to clear his throat, but he said nothing. He shifted on his bed and abruptly stood up and began pacing. "What's wrong? Are you allergic to anything?" Through the hole I could see him shake his head, 'no'.

I stayed quiet after that, my back resting against the wall as I stared at the door to my cell. It only took about five minutes for Ralph to show up with a tray of food. He opened the door and stepped into my cell.

"Here ya go, Red." I looked past him to see his friend holding the other tray of food nervously. I glanced at Ralph, "Hey I can feed him if you'd like. He's going to need help getting any food down and since we don't have a feeding tube. He has to eat carefully…" Ralph shifted his weight as if thinking hard about what I was asking.

It's true the man with the scars needed a small amount of help, but the real reason was for me to spend more time around him. Plus, right now he seemed a little jittery. "Alright, Red, but we'll be right outside if you need any assistance." Ralph winked standing up straight to show off his tall stature. I let out a small laugh.

"I doubt there will be any trouble." He nodded and led me out of my cell and to the neighboring one. He carefully unlocked the door and the shorter man shakily handed me the tray he was holding. I took it and glared at him for being such a dickhead, before I looked into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: Okay so this is the last of what I have already written! I'm excited to write more and would love to hear from you guys! :D Hope ya'll are liking it so far ^-^)

Chapter Five: Jack

The man with the scars was no longer pacing, he was sitting on his bed with a bored expression. I rolled my eyes at his weirdness as Ralph stepped into the room, setting down the tray he was holding on the corner of the bed.

"Listen here, sir, this young lady, whom you have already met, is here to help feed you so you can have a proper meal and heal nicely. You be nice to her, ya' hear?" Ralph warned, staring the strange man in the face.

The man nodded once and that was enough for Ralph.

"Alright we'll leave ya' be." With that Ralph gave me a small smile and walked out of the cell locking it behind him. The sound of the door locking sent chills down my spine.

Here I was alone with a man who probably cut his own beautiful face up. Who knows why or how or what he was capable of doing…

Before I could open my mouth to speak my stomach growled in protest. I blushed as the grumbling was quite loud in comparison to the silence between the man and I. The man cocked his head to the tray that looked like mine, as if to say "Go ahead."

I glanced at the tray, there was a PB and J sandwich with a paper cup filled with orange juice along with a big chocolate chip cookie and some potato chips.

On the other tray there was a paper bowl filled with warm potato soup, a big scoop of vanilla pudding on a small paper plate, and a paper cup filled with apple juice.

Thank god Ralph wasn't stupid and knew citrus agitated fresh wounds.

I pushed my tray of food off to the side for now and sat next to the man whose body became rigid as I was only mere inches from him. I placed picked up the bowl of soup and the plastic spoon.

"I don't want your soup to get cold…" I mumbled, scooping a spoonful of brown soup before looking up at him. His eyes were wide as he stared at me with mixed emotions, his mouth was opened slightly as if he were about to say something.

I waited for a few seconds before he whispered in a low grumbly voice, **"Call me Jack."** After he spoke he licked his lips unaccustomed to how he sounded. He cleared his voice as if her were about to speak again, but I shushed him.

"Shh… Don't speak or you'll stretch out the stitches. My name… is Scarlett, but you can call me Scar…when you can speak again that is…" I mumbled a bit, shyly, "It's nice to make your acquaintance, Jack."

I looked down to notice he was holding out a callous hand towards me. I placed the spoon down on the tray and placed my slender hand in his. He squeezed, gently, **"Soft…"** he whispered almost inaudibly before pulling away rather quickly.

I stared at my hand for a second, my cheeks burning slightly before I remembered why I was here in the first place. Picking up the spoon I scooped up some soup, blowing on it softly before offering it to him.

"It's a bit warm, try not to burn your tongue…" I warned as I handed him the spoon. He took it gingerly and placed it to slightly parted lips making a loud obnoxious slurping noise. My eye twitched in annoyance at his lack of manners, none the less I blew on each spoonful of soup making sure it wasn't too hot. Before I knew it he had finished the entire bowl in mere minutes.

I picked up the cup of juice and placed one of the straws Ralph had put deliberately on the tray, offering it to Jack. He set down the spoon and carefully maneuvered the straw so it sat comfortably in between his lips as he slowly drank it down.

It must have been his first meal in a long time, judging by the way he scarfed everything down with a torn up mouth. I picked up my sandwich and began to nibble away at it, remembering my own hunger that brought the food here in the first place.

He was watching me as I ate, which made me feel a little uneasy at first, but after a while it didn't bother me as much.

Once I finished my PB and J and chips I started drinking the orange juice when I noticed Jack had placed his cup down and was simply staring at me, as if studying the way I moved, like a predator watching its prey.

I shivered at the thought and finished my juice rather quickly. "You still got some puddin' left, Jack…" His deep brown eyes glanced at the pudding and he pushed it towards me.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Okay so I literally wrote this chapter about an hour ago :P hope you all like it -)

Chapter Six: Shut Up

I looked down at the vanilla pudding and shook my head, "You need to eat what you're given, Jack. Weren't you taught any manners?" My bright eyes scanned his face as it turned into a disheveled, uncomfortable expression.

His tongue flicked across the inside of his scars, causing the gauze to move slightly, "Oh, ah, I got manners, **_doll-face_** , don'tcha worry…" His gruff voice nearly sounded like a guttural growl as he stood up abruptly making the paper plate, with the pudding, fall onto the floor.

I chewed on my bottom lip, completely agitated now. One thing my mother taught me was to always finish my food. I remember when I first arrived at Arkham I refused to eat and they stopped feeding me until I passed out from hunger.

Standing up, I dusted my orange pants off and glared at Jack, "Unless you want to be fed with a tube down your fuckin' throat, I suggest next time you eat everything." I huffed and turned to leave when suddenly…

BAM

Jack had me pinned to the wall, "Shhhh, shushhh…" He placed his callous hand against my mouth before I could protest. My green eyes narrowed as I tried to wriggle away. God I barely knew this man why did I let my guard down so quickly? I'm in a fucking Asylum…

"Look, **_doll-face_** , you think I haven't been feed with a tube down my fucking throat?" His voice was hushed but still deep and gruff.

"Shut up." I cautioned noticing that the edges of the stitches were starting to stretch. He glowered at me before he noticed where my eyes were staring. Slowly, he let go of me, his tongue sliding delicately across his lips, obviously tasting blood.

He grimaced slightly as I peeled the gauze on the left side of his cheek to look at the stitches. They were too loose.

"You spoke way too much…" I mumbled gently pushing him towards the bed, motioning him to sit, before I banged on the door, "Ralph, get my med kit!"

Now I had Jack sitting on his own bed as I peeled away the freshly bloodied gauze. Dammit why'd he talk to me so much? His brown eyes were glued to my green ones as I started cleaning the loosened stitches, preparing to tighten them again.

He seemed fascinated by the way he stared. His fingers were drumming against his thighs. He didn't wince or make any noises as I refastened the stitches nice and tight. I had to do both sides which took about fifteen to twenty minutes in total.

Jack preemptively poked the inside of his cheek, I slapped his hand as he did that making him narrow his eyes up at me, "Don't do that." I chided, placing fresh gauze onto his cheeks. He made a grumbling sound and rolled his eyes.

"There, now please refrain from any vocalization for a while. If you need to speak, speak softly." He nodded and inclined his head as I started putting my things away.

"Sorry if I struck a nerve earlier with the tube thing, Jack." I sighed, closing my med kit.

Jack stood up making me jump slightly as he leaned over, his lips nearly brushing my ear, "Thanks for the patchwork, doll." He whispered softly and delicately pressed his lips to the heart tattoo on my cheek before pulling away and sitting back on the bed.

I stood there, in shock as the blood rushed to my cheeks.

A couple weeks have passed since I met Jack. It's been weird having to feed him and care for his stitches. I haven't taken care of someone quite like this. Jack was an odd man. He had his moments of outbursts of anger along with a weird sexual attitude at times.

He was very predetorial to say the least. Sometimes I could feel him watching me through that stupid peephole. I didn't mind, much, it was just weird to have another inmate's attention. He wouldn't speak to anyone, but me.

Crane took note of this of course. He watched our interactions very closely. One day during free time, which is basically stand in the outside pavilion and stare at the sun time, I was leaning up against a wall avoiding the sun because I didn't want to get sunburned.

Crane had motioned one of the inmates towards me, that inmate was none other than my previous neighbor, Jonathan. I eyed him cautiously as he made his way over towards me. His eyes were dark and ominous.

I swallowed and pushed myself off the wall, getting ready to move, but it was too late. Jonathan had leapt towards me, pinning me to the ground. "Get off!" I yelped as he maneuvered his knee between my thighs, pushing them apart.

I whimpered, struggling to get this sexual predator off of me. Before I knew it, a hand wrapped around Jonathon's throat and lifted him off of me. I stared up in shock at what I saw. Jack had the perve by the throat, pressed up against the wall. His face was contorted to that of rage and disgust as his grip tightened on Jonathon's jugular.

By now Jonathon was hyperventilating, kicking his legs out desperately. It took five guards to pry Jack away from him. I brought my legs to my chest as I watched guards take Jack and Jonathon back to their cells.

But before Jack was taken out of my sight, he looked over his shoulder towards me, the edge of his torn cheek rising as he gave me a cheeky grin that made the edges of my lips curve up into a small smile.

Across the pavilion, Crane sat with his own devious smile…


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Sorry for the deceiving title :D lol pfft lemons won't come until later D: must build the relationship before mind-blowing sexy time!)

Chapter Seven: Three-way

"Thanks for earlier, Jack…" I whispered, sitting on my bed with my back pressed against the wall. I could hear the small familiar creak of Jack's bed as his weight shifted. I knew he had his own back against his side of the wall now.

There was a long silence before he broke it, "If anyone touches you, you tell me, got it?" His voice was still grumbly and dark.

"Why don't you talk to anyone else?" I questioned, trying to lighten the mood.

I could hear him click his tongue, "No one else interests me." He stated coolly as he shifted his weight.

"Liar. There are plenty of other people here." I retorted rather quickly as the heat rushed to my cheeks.

I heard a gruff chuckle, "Hardly as interesting as the pretty little redhead that sewed my mouth up…"

Silence.

"Well Miss Meaty Hands is always a head turner." I mumbled earning a laugh from Jack.

"That's what you call that devil woman that's always rough with you?" He sounded rather amused.

"Yeah, one time I saw her pounding raw meat in the kitchen with her bare hands." I giggled, pulling my legs to my chest.

"Ah, very suiting for that kind of woman…" Jack chuckled letting out a long breath, "Looks like your patchwork is coming along, doll, shouldn't be much longer until I'm all healed up."

My smile faded. What would happen once Jack's sutures had fully healed, leaving rough scars? Would I be pushed to the side and forgotten? Would Crane move him away from my cell?

"Ah…yeah…" I mumbled softly.

"Don't sound so thrilled, doll-face." Jack mused quietly, "Hey, ah, there's something I've been meaning to tell ya'…"

Before I could respond, the door to my cell opened and Crane stood at the threshold. He pushed up his glasses before speaking, "Miss Olney, I'd like you to follow me to my office if you don't mind."

I knew I didn't really have a choice so I stood up and followed behind Crane as he exited my room. I glanced back at the tiny hole, unnerved by Crane's impromptu appearance.

I personally hadn't spoken to Crane one-on-one in nearly three years. He had seemed very interested in me when I had just gotten here, like I was a whole new world to explore. He had tested me with an array of ink blots, questions, and the like.

After a year of trying to get into my mind he simply gave up and moved on to more fascinating patients. I wasn't very special, to be honest.

I scratched at the back of my hand as we made it to Crane's office. He motioned for me to sit in a rather ominous looking chair in the center of the room. I obliged and as I sat down two guards came out of nowhere and started tying my hands and feet to the legs of the chair.

Before I could struggle or scream for non-existent help, Crane spoke up, already sitting at his desk a smug smile adorned his face, "Calm down, Scarlett, you're acting like you did four years ago."

I glared at him, once the restraints were fastened, "Why now?" I huffed, feeling more than uncomfortable.

"Well…" He started, smiling gently, "You see, I've been trying to get patient 113 to open up and tell me about himself, but all he seems to have on his mind is **you**." He tapped his fingers on his desk, "He won't speak to anyone but you, won't look at anyone but you, everything is you you you…"

By now Crane seemed aggravated, his fingers drumming faster against the wood of his desk. There was a knock at the door, bringing Crane from his reverie, "Come in."

Four guards shoved Jack into the room, his hands were tightly cuffed behind his back. "Ah, welcome, Patient 113." Jack rolled his eyes at Crane as the guards pulled up a chair, placing it in front of me. They made quick work and were able to secure Jack into the chair to where we were facing one another.

Crane was on his feet and dragged his chair so he was on the right of us, he sat again crossing his legs. "So, since 113 refuses to talk to me, I have resorted to a much more diverse method." Crane had hit the button on his tape recorder as he did for each session with a patient.

I stared at Crane, feeling unnerved as he smiled. "Let's begin our little three-way conversation, shall we?" Jack rolled his eyes as Crane stared at me, "Ask him where he's from, name, age, all that."

I sat there contemplating what to ask first. Apparently I was taking too long because Crane motioned one of the guards over and before I knew what was going on the guard backhanded me, sending me and my chair to the ground.

My vision went white for a second before angry hot tears spilled down my red cheek, "What's your name?" I practically choked out before the guard readied for another backhand or kick. Jack swallowed, his jaw tense as Crane turned to him, a gentle smile still adorned his lips.

"Jack." He stated firmly, not looking at Crane, his brown eyes were glued to my helpless figure as the guard hoisted my chair to its feet again.

"Good, good." Crane cooed, "Go on, Scarlett."

I could feel blood dripping down my cheek, as I looked down not wanting to make eye contact with anyone as that backhand brought unwanted memories into my head. "W-Where are you from?" My voice was ragged as I tried to steady my breath.

"The outskirts of Gotham." Jacks voice had no emotion, what-so-ever.

"H-How old are you?" I breathed, wanting desperately to be tossed back into my cell.

"Twenty-five."

"Last question, Scarlett, ask him about the scars." Crane drawled, he was standing behind me now and whispered so that only I could hear.

This time I looked up and shook my head. "I can't…"

That was something I couldn't just ask Jack, I wanted him to tell me on his own when he was ready.

Crane obviously didn't like my answer, he motioned the guard over again. I was rewarded with another chair tipping backhand and a few hard kicks to the stomach. I whimpered in pain as I could feel the bruises already forming on my stomach.

"Ask him." Crane warned as the guard pulled me and my chair up once more.

"Go fuck yourself." I croaked, blood coming out of my mouth.

"Well then, I guess that does it for our little session." Crane was back to his cheery self as he turned off the tape recorder. Jack was still staring at me with no feeling at all. The guards came and started to untie me. "Oh and Miss Olney, you are going to be discharged tomorrow."

"W-what-?" I stuttered. There was no way…

"You heard me, Miss Olney, say goodbye to Arkham and hello to Gotham." He grinned, giving my bruised cheek a light tap.

Fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: I apologize for the delay I just started my new job this week so I've been trying to adjust my weird schedule. Also this is a rather rough chapter so sorry if it sucks D: but it has some important stuff lol please leave reviews also thank you to all my followers and to everyone that left a review and Favorited my story, you make me want to write as much as possible :D 3)

Chapter Eight: Story Time

I paced back and forth in my small room. Sometimes I'd glance at the small peephole hoping to see Jack return to his cell. Crane was talking with him after his goons dragged me to my room with unanswered questions that left me on edge.

Why am I being released?

Where will I go?

Will I be able to see Jack before I'm sent away?

Why?

WHY?

I kicked the edge of my bed huffing before collapsing into the crinkly sheets. Then I heard the neighboring cell door open. I nearly smiled as I knew Jack was back, but I frowned as I peered through the peephole.

His face was bruised, like mine, but his scars were all bloody and swollen like he was continuously punched in the jaw. He stood in the middle of his cell, not moving an inch.

"Jack?" I whispered once the cell door slammed shut. Jack looked up towards the tiny peephole and wiped at his face, trying to clean off the dribble of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Looks like you're in better shape than me, doll-face." He half smiled, licking his lips as he walked towards his bed, sitting down.

"What happened?" I asked feeling worried.

Jack shrugged, "He asked some questions. I didn't answer." He turned to the side, bringing his legs up onto the bed so he could side-glance towards me.

"Sorry I uh…couldn't help you're pretty face, doll." He scratched the nape of his neck, "They did have me tied up y'know."

I rolled my eyes, rubbing my bruised cheek, "It'll heal…but what I'm really worried about is why I'm being released…"

"Good behavior?" Jack inclined, grinning, making his scars stretch and look quite painful, yet he grinned and bared it.

I scoffed, "You don't even know what I'm in for."

This got Jack's attention. He shifted on the bed, "Do enlighten me, princess."

I felt my cheeks burn at the word 'princess', "Shut up and listen."

"Ooh, I love story time…" Jack clapped his hands and sat up pressing his ear near the hole in the wall, "Go on, doll face, tell me why a pretty little thing like you is in an atrocious place such as this."

I sat up and began, "Well, it all started when I was five. My mom had gotten pregnant and was expecting another baby girl." I chewed at my lip as I continued, "Mom was my everything, literally. She took me to school every day even with her job as a medic, she found time for me."

"But now she was going to have another little girl to take care of…"

"What about daddy?" Jack asked gently.

My eyes narrowed dangerously, "He was a prick. He'd come home all hours of the night and when he did he fucked my mother even when she didn't want to. Most of the time I couldn't sleep due to the sound of my mom crying and my dad's drunken moaning and cussing."

Jack licked his lips and nodded slowly.

"Anyways after my baby sister was born I pretty much took care of her. Her name is Brooke and we actually got along extremely well. Every time dad came home drunk I'd take her to my room and play with this big dollhouse my mother bought for me when I was four. We'd pretend how a perfect family would be like…"

"Eight years later I dropped out of high school, I was a sophomore. Dad was being extremely violent at home and mom was constantly busy. I'd protect Brooke from my dad every day. He'd beat me till I couldn't even walk and all the children at school questioned me. I didn't want child protective services come and take me or my sister away so I simply stopped going to school…"

"My mom didn't like that, so she began teaching me how to sew in the little spare time she had. I began to love the art of sewing. I made stuffed animals out of felt for my sister, then slowly I moved to clothing. I made nice dresses for Brooke, whom treasured everything I made for her. Mom noticed how good I was getting and she started taking me to work while Brooke was at school…"

"She then taught me how to suture. I wasn't the best, but I could handle the blood and needles. It just fascinated me, how easily the skin could be sewn just like fabric… Then one day I was walking home from an impromptu medical call. I took my mom's place because she was feeling really sick… I came home around 2:00 AM only to see the front door open…"

Jack listened intently.

"There was blood…everywhere. I tried to find the source preparing for the worse as it led me to the basement door…but nothing could prepare me for what I found. As I opened the basement door I could hear gruff laughter. It was my dad and his group of friends who came around once in a while. I quietly made my way downstairs and tossed to the side, naked, bruised, bleeding and lifeless was my mother…"

"Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was slit all the way across." I swallowed, "I covered my mouth and looked towards the men, noticing that they were standing in a circle around something. Ten year old Brooke was standing in the middle of the men, playing with my dollhouse completely unaware of everything. Before I could call out to her my dad smiled at me and motioned to the men that they had a visitor. In order to save my sister…"

I looked down at my clenched fists, "I told her to run to her room and lock the door. The men then had their fun. They raped me, beat me, and so on. It went on for hours… until the men were spent and sat smugly on the floor. While they were blissfully content I crawled, naked, towards the med kit my mother gave to me. I took out the needles and string and stood up wobbling…my dad had gone upstairs to get some beers, leaving the men alone with me. I had found the knife they used on my mom…and I slit their throats, silently of course. They were rather easy to kill…the men were high both physically and mentally. Once they were dead I sewed each of their mouths shut along with their eyes. It took me about a minute a man."

Jack stared through the little peephole, "What about daddy, did he get his well-deserved present?"

I sighed, laying down, "No…as soon as I finished with the last guy dad had saw me from the top of the stairs and bolted. He was a suspect but he was never convicted…he said I was went crazy because of my mother. I don't know where Brooke is…or where my dad is."


	9. Chapter 9

-Alright so I've been away… for a long time…lol SORRY FOR THE DELAY D: I was adjusting to my new job and saw Suicide Squad and fell in love with Harley and Mistah J all over again! Loved it and highly recommend it for all 3 Anyways onwards we go!-

Chapter 9: Dispatched and Room 113

Jack licked the inside of his bloodied scars, thoughtfully. "Ya' got no place to go, doll-face?"

I rubbed at the corners of my eyes and shook my head, "No, I have nothing."

Just then Jack straightened up on his bed, "Listen, Doll, ya' got a good noggin' on ya'? Can you memorize things easily?"

I arched an eyebrow and peered through the peephole, "Yeah, I have a really good memory…why?"

Jack scratched the back of his head and started to search for something in his room. This was odd, seeing as he couldn't possibly have brought anything into the padded cell.

"What is it Jack?" I questioned, feeling rather nervous at his odd behavior.

"Ah…" Jack let out a triumphant growl as he found what he had been looking for. "Here, take this to Elrond Street in the southern outskirts of Gotham. Now after you find that street go to the apartments called Happy Endings room 113, tell them Mister J sent you."

He pushed something small into the peephole. I grabbed it, pulling it through and noticed that it was a beautiful purple switchblade with a J engraved on the blade. "How-"

"Listen, doll-face, this part is important." Jack sat back on his bed as he leaned closer against the small hole, "I need you to tell them, that if they lay a finger on you, they'll have to answer to me." I blinked, confused. "Ah…Also, I need you to wait two days."

"Wait two days?" I inclined curiously.

"Yes, doll, two. After two days I'll be seeing you again and I'll more than likely be needing another patch up." He grinned, slyly.

"You're going to escape?" I questioned feeling utterly bewildered, clutching the knife close.

"Shhh-shushhhhh…. In due time, doll-face. Now, remember all that?"

I nodded.

"Repeat." He huffed, his tone was commanding which sent a small chill down my spine.

"Elrond Street, Happy Endings, room 113, tell them Mister J sent me."

"Good, good, and?"

"Tell them not to lay a finger on me and wait two days."

I saw his lips curve into that wide grin as he clapped his hands together.

"See ya' then, doll-face."

…

It felt really weird to put on actual jeans again. They were two sized too big for me, but I managed as Miss Meaty Hands threw a plain white t-shirt at me and some busted up Converse. Pulling the white t-shirt over my head I felt rather exposed.

No more orange jumpsuit, no more meds, no more rules, no more Jack. I shook my head, slipping the switchblade pocket knife into my slightly padded bra. Jack had told me two days after today.

Then again why was I so worried? I've only known this man for a short period of time, yet it feels like he's my only friend in the world.

I pulled on the converse, which were also a bit big for me, and straightened up. Miss Meaty glared at me and nearly shoved me out of the locker room ushering me to Crane's office.

We passed Jack's cell along the way. I looked through the small barred window and saw him staring at me, giving a playful wink as his tongue darted over his lips making me blush ever-so-slightly. He brought his hand up and showed two fingers, grinning before he was out of my sight.

Dr. Crane was standing in his office, looking rather pleased to see me in new attire. "Well, Well, Well, Miss Olney you do clean up rather nicely, although these clothes are a bit big." His eyes traveled up and down my body as he pushed up his glasses.

I crossed my arms over my chest nervously as Miss Meaty grunted and left the room.

"So I'm guessing you'd like to know why I am dispatching you?" Crane took a step towards me, making me wince and step back, only to feel the wall press against my back.

He grinned, mischievously, and with one stride forward he was mere inches from me. The small space between us was warm and uncomfortable. He was way too close for comfort. He reached out a hand and pushed my bright red hair back.

I heard him audibly swallow and nearly groan before he spoke, "I'm, ahhh, letting you go because…" His hand now rested on the nape of my neck, goose bumps pricked my entire body. "You are no longer **insane** , in the brain at least."

"What-"

"Policy." He stated flatly, his eyes filled with disappointment as they raked my face. "You are no long a danger to yourself and all that…" His fingers traced up and down my neck, "Shame…you are such a beauty…"

He took a step back and pushed open the door that I was apparently pressed against. "Off you go, into the great city of Gotham." He nudged me out the door before I could even speak and shut it in my face.

I blinked as the sun nearly blinded my eyes. The front of Arkham was rather boring, a field of grass with a narrow walkway to big iron gates. I rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust them to the light of day as I stumbled down the cobbled path towards the gates.

A tall security guard greeted me and let me pass without question.

And there I stood out on a busy street of Gotham. There was a bus stop a few blocks away, the guard had told me and had given me a twenty dollar bill to get me to wherever I needed to go. I started off towards the bus stop.

And what do you know, the buses stop was on Elrond Street.

Did Jack know about this bus?

Where was he sending me?

And why was I willingly going?

I hopped on the bus and in about an hour, we were on Elrond Street. I paid the toll and asked the driver where Happy Endings was. The bus driver gave me an odd look, "That's down there…" He pointed to the left, "You just keep walkin' 'till you see it."

I thanked him and started heading towards the direction I was told. After four or five blocks I saw the apartment complex entitled Happy Endings. It was rather suspicious looking to begin with. There were big burly guys talking to meth head looking women, whom you could tell were prostitutes.

Quietly I searched for room 113.

I didn't go to the front desk and ask where the room was, that's not what Jack told me to do. So I walked all throughout the bottom floor hoping the room was there.

It wasn't.

Why were all the 200 rooms on the first floor?

Odd.

I walked up the narrow stairwell, the sun beating down on my pale skin. The second floor had the 300's. Now this was getting ridiculous…

As I continued down the outside hallway I noticed an old maid looking woman wiping sweat from her forehead as she pushed her cleaning cart. Slowly I walked towards her and gave her a small smile, "Excuse me, ma'am, can you tell me where the 100 rooms are?"

The old woman blinked, suspicion in her dark brown eyes, "The 'special' rooms are located down on the lower level, in the basement."

Her voice was cracked with age as she hobbled past me with her cart. I blinked, raising an eyebrow as I peered over the railing.

'Special' rooms?

A basement?

Basement rooms…

I walked towards the stairs again and noticed that there were a set going further down past the first floor. Looking over my shoulder I didn't see the old woman anymore.

Feeling more and more anxious with every step, I pulled out the switchblade that Jack had given me, from my awkward fitting bra, and held it tightly in my fist. The basement was dark and very musty smelling as I reached it.

The floor was carpeted with a nasty red carpet, which looked as if it were from an 80's movie. The walls were painted a weird grey color that made the hallway seem like it was endless.

I looked to my right and saw room 100. The door was painted black and had a small 'Do Not Disturb' sign on it depicting a silhouette of a girl giving a man head. My cheeks reddened as I heard a muffled moan come from the room which spurred me onwards.

Why would Jack send me to this place?

I bit my lip as I hurried down the corridor until I saw the door all the way at the end, which read 113 in big bold numbers. There was no 'Do Not Disturb' sign on this door, though this door was bigger than the rest.

It was painted a bright red and had a knocker on it, which was strange since no other doors had a knocker.

I reached out and knocked on the door, timidly.

Before the third knock the door to room 113 swung opened and a man in a black ski mask had a revolver pointed at my head and had me pushed against the wall before I even understood what was going on.

"What the fuck did I tell you whores?" The man growled, his hand tightening around my neck, "We told you not to fuckin' bother us until Thursday." The gun pressing against my forehead felt cold to the touch as I stared at the man, trying to breathe.

"I-I'm not a w-whore-!" I yelped and kneed him in the crotch, making him gasp in pain as he lost momentum and stumbled back released my neck.

I flicked out the blade and pressed it to his neck, gaining my composure at once, "Mistah J sent me." I don't know why but I couldn't help but playfully say 'Mistah' rather than 'Mister'. The man's eyes widened slightly and he lowered his gun instantly.

Slowly I pulled away.

"Sorry I didn't know you were one of Mister J's…" He mumbled apologetically, rubbing his neck as he eyed the switchblade, "Come in." He jerked his head to the open door of room 113.

"Don't mind if I do…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Crew

As I entered room 113 I couldn't help but feel that adrenaline pumping through my veins from the small scuffle I just had. I could feel my heart racing in my chest as I peered into the narrow hallway leading towards the main room.

I was twirling Jack's blade in my hand as I walked down the hall, the man whom I just kneed in the crotch was walking behind me grumbling about his balls.

At the end of the hallway there was a rather large living room with two red suede three seat sofas and a loveseat. The two larger sofas were a bit preoccupied at the moment. A big bald man was currently enjoying a skinny big breasted brunette, whom was completely nude…The other sofa had two men, twins by the look of it, with a pair of curvy blonde girls whom were moaning and grinding against the men.

I could feel my face redden even more. Before I knew where I was walking I bumped into something.

"Oh, looky here…" A rough voice cooed as I looked up to see that I had ran into someone rather than 'something', "Mmm this one's a redhead…how'd ya' know I liked redheads, Ricky?"

The man behind me sighed, "She ain't for you, Joe. She belongs to the boss."

At the mere mention of the word 'boss' everyone in the room seemed to stiffen. The men and women on the sofas stopped their playing and looked up at me. I took a wary step back from the man, my hand clenching Jack's knife as I tried to hold my breath.

"So she belongs to Mister J?" One of the girls from the sofa quipped as she stood up. It was the brunette that spoke, she strutted towards me, eyeing me up and down. "What's in the bag?" She inclined her head towards my backpack.

"Medkit…" I mumbled. It was the only thing I had at Arkham that was mine.

"Tch… why would the boss want someone like you anyways…" She whined as she circled me. It was hard not to take her in now. She was rather pretty. She had dark blue eyes and her skin was tanned and smooth. Her breasts were plump and full and she had the booty rappers sing about.

Why was I being intimidated by this girl anyway?

Did I leave my balls at the door?

My eyes narrowed as I straightened up, "It's none of your business." I stated curtly, "I belong to him and if any of you lay a finger on me he won't be happy."

The girl stopped abruptly here blue eyes landing on my green ones and before I knew it her lips curved into a smile, "Ah a tough little cookie! I like you already." She giggled and stretched out here hand, "I'm Heather."

I stared at her outstretched hand and carefully took it, gripping firmly, "My name's Scarlett, but you can call me Red." I gave her a cautious half smile as our hands pulled back.

The man behind me, Ricky, gave a weird cough. "The only empty room we have is… the boss' room… uh… we aren't really allowed, but since he's the one that sent you…" Ricky scratched the back of his head and motioned for me to follow him.

"Wait, Ricky! Aren't we going to introduce her to everyone?" Heather whined, crossing her arms over her bare chest. Ricky sighed, his lanky body slumped against the nearest wall as he glared at Heather.

"Fine…That little devil-"He pointed at Heather, "Is a hooker the boss picked up off the streets." Heather gave a little giggle, grinning. "That big guy…" He now pointed at the man I had ran into whom looked rather uninterested now, "His name is Joe, he's an ex-con and drug lord." Ricky gestured to the twins on the sofas, "Those are the twins, Larry and Dick… the girls on top of them are Trace and Ash. Larry and Dick are very good with guns and the girls…well…" He scratched the back of his head.

"The girls are for fuckin'~!" Heather quipped, giggling. The two girls giggled and turned their attention back to the twins.

"And that over there is Mike." Heather inclined, running over to the man she had left on the sofa, "He's really good with his big-"

"Security hacking skills…" Ricky interrupted, causing Heather to pout. "Now come on, I'll show you to the boss' room."

Grabbing the sleeve of my shirt, Ricky tugged me towards another hall way farthest from the living room. This hallway was darker than the other and it had a very ominous feeling as we walked towards the end with a single door. On the door was a jagged sign that had the words "Do Not Enter" written on it.

I swallowed as Ricky opened the door carefully. "Ah… stay in here. Don't wander out of the room, no matter what. Heather will get you better clothes…" Ricky eyed me as he pushed the door open a bit further, "The boss should be here in three days…"

He turned his back to me, "Make sure you lock the door."

And with that he hurriedly walked away, leaving me at alone at the threshold of Jack's room.

-A.N. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short! I hate going through a bunch of people at once lol, but the next chapter will be juicy O_O;

Please leave a review if you are enjoying it! I love you all! :P See ya in the next chapter~!-


	11. Chapter 11

-A.N. Hi guys! I got a lot of followers and reviews since the last two chapters and I'd like to thank you all for your support :) It has motivated me to get chapters out a bit sooner so here's the next one! BTW this one was a bit hard to write...I see the Joker a bit differently than some people... and well he's sexy as fuck lol ANYWAYS this chapter has hints of whats to come if you look close enough! Next chappy will definitely have Mistah J in it! Be patient! Love you all~! ;3 -

Chapter 11: Jack's Room

I stood, a bit dumbfounded, staring after Ricky. He just left me with the door wide open to Jack's room. Although I noticed that Ricky did not even glance inside. I felt like he just couldn't look… like it was an unspoken rule.

Feeling a small draft, I turned and looked into the pitch black room. Cautiously I took a step forward, my fingers clenched tightly around the purple switchblade as I felt the wall near the threshold for the light switch. Once I found it I flicked it up and my eyes squinted at the new found light in the middle of the room.

The light from the ceiling flickered slightly before dimly lighting up what looked like a small living room. I looked over my shoulder, making sure no one was there as I stepped inside and closed the door, locking it.

I breathed in and instantly that familiar scent filled my nose. This place smelled like Jack. My heart finally slowed to a normal beat as I glanced around the living room.

There was one large purple sofa that had a few gashes in the cushion. Polyester and fiber were spewing out of the tears. There were dark splotches all over it as well as duct tape plastered in odd places.

In front of the couch was a small TV with antennas that were also wrapped in duct tape. On closer inspection the screen was all scratched and it was terribly dirty. The coffee table, off to the side of the disheveled sofa, was covered in blueprints which had crusty dried up deep red splatters all over with a kitchen knife embedded into the center of it.

All of a sudden the uneasiness came back as I took in my surroundings.

WHY THE FUCK WAS I HERE?

I didn't even know Jack very well! He could be a drug lord or a pimp… Or worse…

A chill ran down my spine as I turned towards the small hall that led to the kitchen as well as a door that I assumed was Jack's bedroom. Peering over towards the kitchen I saw an array of knives stabbed into the walls as if someone had played a game of darts with knives as substitute.

Chewing my bottom lip I laid my hand on the door to the bedroom gently pushing it open. I nearly gasped as I looked inside.

The room was pristine…

There was a queen sized bed, neatly covered with black satin sheets and bright red fluffy pillows. The floor was carpeted a deep purple color and the walls were painted a vibrant green. It was an odd color combination, but it felt nice…

There was no TV in this room, nor was there any décor besides the fan up on the ceiling above the bed which held the light to the room. It was one of those fans with the long cord that you have to pull in order to turn on the lights.

Setting my backpack on the floor I got onto the bed and reached up to turn the light on. As soon as my hand wrapped around the cord pain shot into my palm and I pulled back in a hurry. There was a small gash on my palm and as I looked up at the cord I noticed a small pocket knife dangling from it.

Wtf…why would Jack put a knife on the fucking cord?

Cursing, I looked around and noticed another door that had to be the bathroom. I rushed towards it, not wanting to get blood all over the place.

I pushed the door open and nearly screamed.

There, in the bathroom, were knives scattered everywhere. The mirror above the sink was shattered. The small sink was cracked and covered in deep red liquid. There was a huge dried up puddle of was I could only assume was blood. All across the walls was written "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA."

I reached out and grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wrapped it around my hand before shutting the door. My back pressed up against it as I slid down, tears now spilling freely from my eyes as I clutched my injured hand a million questions running through my head.

Where the fuck was I?

What the hell happened here?

Why did Jack send me to this place?

Who the fuck is this guy?

Why did I trust him?

I wiped the tears from my face and crawled towards my backpack, pulling out my mothers' med kit. I fixed up my hand with the gauze inside and closed it back up. Holding it close I got into the black satin bed. It smelled like Jack smelled the first time we met.

Clinging to my med kit I stared at the door to the bathroom…

Now…we wait.


	12. Chapter 12

-A.N. Y'all asked for an update so here it isssss! I hope you like it :P I hate filler so I kinda felt like I rushed it, but I wanted Mistah J so bad D: lol so without further delay here is chapter 12!-

Chapter Twelve: Change Of Plans

It took a matter of five minutes for me to fall into a deep sleep. The bed was my favorite thing in the god-forsaken room. It was plush and sunk ever-so-slightly with any movement I made.

The satin sheets felt cool against my pale skin which helped me relax and get some sleep. I had no idea how long I slept, but I was awoken by a loud pounding on the front door that led to the living space along with a high pitched voice yelling, "Wake up, Girly!"

I rubbed the edge of my mouth with the back of my hand and stumbled out of bed. I walked down the narrow hallway into the living room and opened the door to see Heather standing there in a green mini dress that accentuated her curves.

"I brought you something to change into and some stuff for a shower." I grimaced. Heather grinned, "You're not going to shower in here, darlin'! You can use the shower in my room."

She motioned me to follow her and she led me to the other side of the apartment.

How big was this place?

She stopped at a plain white door and opened it revealing a rather plain looking room. I couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at her. I thought her personality would show in her room, but sadly it didn't.

"I like things simple." She replied glancing at my rather surprised face as she led me into her room. "Bathroom is through there, I'll make sure no one peeps." She giggled handing me a bag she had on her bed.

"I didn't know what size you were so I guessed, sorry if anything is too small." I blinked and looked into the bag. There were a couple pairs of thongs, two rather risqué looking bras, two shirts, and two pairs of shorts that looked almost like underwear.

"Uhm…thanks…" I forced myself to say as I headed to the bathroom. In the bag were some toiletries which I used to shower. I folded the clothes given to me by the Asylum and put them on the sink. After I showered I picked out what I was going to wear that day.

Heather had picked out a black crop top that said 'Eat Me' on it as well as a dark red one that said 'Tough Cookie' with a chocolate chip cookie that had a bite taken out of it depicted under the script. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the purple laced thong, leaving the black laced thong in the bag.

After I put on the thong I grabbed the matching bra, which was padded for battle. Surprisingly she had guessed correctly on my size and everything had fit. I picked the cookie shirt and grabbed the torn booty shorts she got for me and put them on. The shirt fit nice and stopped right above my navel. The shorts were slightly snug and only covered my ass which was fine, I guess.

Sighing I towel dried my hair and used the clean brush that was with the toiletries to comb the tangles out before putting it up in a messy ponytail. Next I grabbed the same converse that I wore previously and pulled them on.

I walked out of the bathroom and glared at Heather whom looked rather surprised at my change in appearance even though she picked out the clothes I now wore.

"Wooooowwwweeeee~ You clean up good, Red."

"Ah, I forgot something…" I ran back into the bathroom and looked at the pile of dirty laundry I just took off and I rummaged through it finding the purple switchblade and shoving it in my front pocket.

I walked back out to see an empty room and a wide open door. I slowly peeked out the door and noticed Ricky walking around, looking rather anxious. He was pacing back and forth, everyone else was gone including Heather.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned curiously.

Startled, Ricky stopped pacing and stared at me. It looked like he didn't even recognize me in my new attire, "C-Change of plans…boss is coming back today."

I could feel my heart increase in speed.

Does Jack know that by coming here I saw his fucked up bathroom and crazy living room?

Is he coming so he can get rid of me?

Now I was the one pacing, "Why?" I blurted staring at Ricky.

"He got into some trouble…" Ricky murmured, "Should be five minutes…"

My eyes widened, "Five minutes?"

"Yeah, he'll be here in five minutes, if the twins and Mike play their cards right."

I looked around the room, it was so bare, there was no place to hide or run to. I just noticed that there weren't any windows at all. I was trapped and I had no idea what was coming. Shivering I tried to pull my shirt down to no avail.

Time was going fast and before I knew it Heather burst through the front door making me jump. She was on Mike's back giggling like a little girl. Mike looked like he just did some kind of military run that involved barbed wires and mud. Heather was nearly pristine, though her hair was slightly disheveled.

Next came the twins whom looked rather pale, but otherwise clean and unharmed. I kind of made my way to the furthest corner of the room, feeling extremely anxious.

Lastly Jack sauntered into the living room and everything went silent. He was dressed in torn jeans a white wife beater and an oversized black hoodie which shielded his face. He was hunched over slightly and his stature and the way he walked made me worry.

"Welcome back, boss." Ricky greeted, feigning cheerfulness.

Jack let out a guttural sound and pointed at me lowering his hand he started walking towards his room motioning for me to follow.

Everyone was staring at me now, as if to say 'GO'. Chewing my bottom lip I reluctantly followed him to his room. Once we were both inside he closed the door and locked it.

I stood awkwardly in the center of the living room as he made his way to the bedroom door. He glanced at me before walking into his bedroom. I followed behind him carefully, the tips of my fingers resting on the switchblade in my pocket.

When I entered the bedroom I noticed Jack gingerly picking up my med kit and placing it beside him as he sat on the black velvet bed. He looked up at me and the hood of his jacket fell backwards revealing his stitches that I had carefully sutured so many times. Now his stitches were ripped out of his mouth. His entire lower half of his face was coated in blood, some of it dry some of it still sopping wet.

I could tell that it looked like someone had either been punching him repeatedly in the jaw or someone had put a knife in his mouth and started cutting.

"You look good, doll-face…" We whispered, blood spurting out between his lips.

"Oh…Jack…"


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry this took so long, I've had a rough patch... I hope ya'll enjoy and I'll try to get another chapter out too very soon!

Chapter Thirteen: Reunited

"Tut, tut, tut… you're lucky we're in my room, otherwise I would have your mouth duct taped shut." Jack spoke softly, his brown eyes narrowing dangerously at me. "Out there ya only call me Mister J, understand, doll-face?" He reached up his hand and grabbed my chin, gently.

"I understand, Mistah J." I stifled a giggle at Jacks' arched eyebrow.

"If that's how ya wanna say it…" He mumbled, licking his bloody lips absentmindedly.

"Don't do that." I wagged my finger at him, starting to fish through my med kit for the supplies to stitch him back up again.

"Do what…" Jack drawled, prodding his swollen cheek with his tongue.

"THAT!" I glared at him as he gave me a bloodied grin.

"Can't help it, doll-face, it's become a habit."

I chewed my bottom lip as I glared at him, "Stay still." I mumbled as I started cleaning the re-opened wounds, suturing and patching them up once again. I placed the gauze on his cheeks and sighed, "We need some more of this, there's too much blood…"

"When do you need it by?" He inclined, quietly.

"Uhm… at least by tomorrow, so I can dress your wounds again."

Jack looked sideways, towards the bathroom and stiffened. "Ah…"

"It's a mess in there…" I murmured, my heart starting to quicken as I remember last night. My eyes were glued to the floor as Jack stood up, his body mere inches from me. I heard him take a long inhale, as if he were smelling me.

"Ah…don't go in there again…I'll get Ricky to clean that up…along with the kitchen…" He murmured, his voice sounding rather annoyed. "Things were supposed to be clean when you got here."

I looked up at Jack. His eyes were staring straight ahead and his body was still as stone. I blinked and reached up, gently pushing the edge of the gauze on his cheek down. He took a sharp intake of breath as he looked down at me warily.

"You're not gonna run, doll-face?" His tone was quiet and soft, like a small child not wanting to be left alone.

I shook my head and gave Jack a small smile, "I've seen worse."

Jack licked his lips, grinning, the smile reaching his brown eyes. "You are something else, princess." Jack drawled as I packed up my med kit and set it neatly in the corner.

"Whatever do you mean, Mistah J~?" I cooed, sticking my tongue out.

Jack smirked and headed towards the door, "Come, I gotta get this place cleaned up…"

I followed Jack out into the main living space, where only Ricky remained.

I noticed that Jack's whole demeanor changed once outside his room, he was now slouching slightly, almost menacingly, and his eyes were dark and very angry looking as he glowered at Ricky.

"I thought I told you to clean that mess, **before** she came." Jack's voice was no longer gentle, but rough and dangerous.

I noticed Ricky stiffen, "Sorry, boss." Ricky mumbled rushing towards Jacks' room in a hurry.

Now Jack and I were alone again.

I tugged at the bottom of my shirt, feeling slightly out of place.

"Hungry, doll-face?" I blinked as Jack's voice was now back to normal as he walked into the dining area fishing out some boxes of cereal. I pursed my lips, "Ah, Ja-…Mistah J… I don't think you should eat solid food until the sutures are healed…"

Jack raised an eyebrow, his tongue prodding the inside of his mouth, "RICKY!" He shouted all of a sudden, making me jump.

Ricky came rushing out his attention solely on Jack. Jack's eyes were on me, "Tell him what to get, doll-face." He cooed at me making Ricky arch an eyebrow towards me.

"Soft foods…" I whispered, my eyes not leaving Jack's.


	14. Chapter 14

(This chapter is dedicated to all of you that left immediate reviews after my last chapter! You guys fueled me to get out of my little hovel and keep writing. Also special thanks to gossamermouse101 for spiking an idea for this title and what's to come! :3)

Chapter Fourteen: His Nurse

Ricky left in quite a hurry after I told him what kind of soft foods to get from the corner store. "Wow, he's…"

"Obedient." Jack stated gruffly, prodding his freshly bandaged face with his tongue.

"Stop that." I growl, swatting his shoulder.

Jacks' eyes widened slightly, before they narrowed into a gentle glare, "Stop what?"

He seems agitated, which makes me slightly nervous, "Stop poking the inside of your mouth with your tongue. If you keep doing that it'll take forever to heal properly." I chastised narrowing my bright green eyes at him.

"Does that mean you'll stay longer?" He smirked eyeing me, clearly amused.

I blinked, looking at the floor, "I don't have anywhere else to be, Ja-Mistah J…"

Jacks grin widened, "Good, so you'll be my little nurse from now on…" He strolled past me and opened the door to Heathers' room. He was in there maybe five or ten minutes before coming out with a white bundle of clothes in his arms.

"Since you're my nurse, I believe you should wear the proper attire." Jack grinned and handed me the clothes. I gaped at him as I looked them over; a short white mini dress with a plunging neckline, black fishnet stockings, and a tube of cherry red lipstick nestled in the folds of the dress.

"I think Heather can find some red heels, 'cause I can't find shit in that woman's shoe closet…" Jack mumbled.

"You expect me to wear **this**?" I squeaked out, almost inaudibly.

Jack nodded, as if I asked him a stupid question. "Think of it as a…ah…job and I'm the boss." He pointed to himself.

I glowered at him, shifting uncomfortably, "Nurses normally wear smocks…"

"Not **my** nurse." Jack stated, emphasizing the word 'my'.

"This is stereo-typical." I whined, biting my bottom lip.

I felt like a child being told what to wear by an overbearing parent. It was an odd feeling, I mean I barely know this man and he's trying to make me dress provocatively and tend to his every need.

"Besides, I'm a medic, not a nurse…" I tried to reason.

Jack took a step close to me, so all his chest was now mere inches from my nose. "Listen, doll-face, either you get in those clothes…or I will get you into them myself…" He purred, his voice low and husky making all the hairs on my skin stand on end.

I took a step back, "Y-you wouldn't…" I gasped breathlessly.

He grinned and took another step forward.

With that I darted towards his room, which was the only place I knew in this whole living space. Jacks' heavy footsteps were right behind me. My heart was pounding as I reached for the door handle, only to be launched over Jacks' broad muscular shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelped as he opened the door to his room and strolled nonchalantly back into his bedroom, with me wriggling over his shoulder.

Without warning he tossed me onto the velvety bed. I looked up at him feeling disdained as I noticed that he had the outfit in his other hand.

"Now what's it going to be, doll-face?" Jack breathed staring down at me with a small smirk on his marred face.

I glared in response.

Jack sighed and got onto the bed, straddling my waist with his muscular legs, "You are one tough cookie, doll-face…" He grinned his calloused hands pressing against my slightly exposed belly as he lifted the shirt pulling it up and over my head.

For some reason…I didn't fight back.

What was the point?

Jack licked his lips ever-so-slightly as he began to unbutton my shorts, tugging them gently. I wiggled my hips as he slid them down and over my converse.

I was clad simply in a black lacey thong and matching bra along with black converse.

Jack breathed in slowly as his eyes found mine. I looked into those brown eyes seeing a need in them. More than a need…a yearning…tortured and pained beyond reason. I blinked and reached up to touch the gauze on his scarred cheek.

He pressed his cheek into my hand, then he maneuvered around me and lay beside me, placing his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him. I placed my hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

"After everything you've seen…you're not frightened of me, pet?" Jack whispered, staring up at the ceiling fan.

I watched him fondly, "No…" I murmured. "I mean I was a little surprised…" I stared at the bathroom door as he looked down at me.

"You even…let me touch you…" He muttered in muted astonishment.

"Haven't you ever touched a girl before?" I asked equally astonished.

Jack chuckled, "Of course, but none quite like you, doll-face."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, curiosity peeked.

He grinned slyly and in one swift movement he was standing, with me pressed against him. He pushed me to arm's length and grabbed the dress putting it over my head and pulling my arms through the spaghetti straps before ever-so-slowly pulling the hem down over my ass, his hands giving a rough smack as his eyes feasted on my skimpily clad figure.

I blushed as I rubbed my behind, trying to pull the dress down a little more as it stopped mid-thigh. My cleavage was rather noticeable with the low 'v' cut of the dress. Jack nodded appreciatively. He held out the red lipstick.

"I don't think I can do this bit…" He grinned.

I glared at him and grabbed the lipstick…

"I need a mirror."


	15. Chapter 15

(AN: So I've been having a tough rl. Lol how is a girl with a broken heart write a sexy love story? I'll tell ya how… She friggin grows some balls and does it for the people that leave reviews and love for this story. Thank you all for your support. I'll be writing more since RuPaul is finished lol I had to get this out before American Horror Story came on so apologies if it feels slightly rushed! Lots of love~ A)

Chapter Fifteen: Clowns

After applying the deep red lipstick I stared at myself in the mirror. I was in Heathers' bathroom again. I could see my black bra and panties through the demeaning-ly short white dress. I looked kinda hot, I think. It has been a long while since I really looked into a mirror. My bright green eyes traveled over my own figure.

My red hair is pulled up into a messy ponytail, revealing my pale face, the small heart tattoo on my cheek and the lipstick glow prettily on my face adding color. The white dress is form fitting and a little too snug for my taste.

Nibbling my freshly painted bottom lip I turned and walked out of Heathers' room and into the living area where Jack was pacing back and forth speaking on a small cell phone in an authoritative, rather scary, tone.

His dark eyes were narrowed in frustration at whomever he was speaking to. I stared at Jack, taking him in again. He is rather handsome, even with those huge scars. He had taken off the bloody hoodie and his white wife-beater was tight around his abdomen, showing off the soft ripples of his abs.

Just then he stopped pacing and looked up. His deep brown eyes looked at me questioningly as he hung up the phone.

My cheeks burned as he grinned, "Well…well…well…" He purred as he strode up to me. Right as he reached up one calloused hand, the door to the apartment slammed open.

Glancing over towards the door I jumped and covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming. In walked a man with this horrid clown mask. It was white with a stupid sad frown and a bulbous nose. The eyes were hallowed and black. The man looked at me and pulled off the mask, "Chill, it's just me."

Under the mask was…Ricky. Jack let out a laugh, making me jump again. I glowered at both Jack and Ricky.

"Why the fuck are you wearing that?!" I hissed at Ricky, whom was grinning as he tossed his backpack onto the couch.

"Uniform." Jack answered for him, arching an eyebrow at me. "Scared of clowns, doll-face?"

I could hear the amusement in his voice. Nodding I turned away and looked through Ricky's backpack, finding everything I asked for.

"Time to eat."

After eating there were a few hours of pretty much nothing. Jack had went out with Ricky and I was left in the apartment alone. I felt odd and a little put out. Laying in Jacks' bed, I pondered at how odd he is. Honestly he probably did belong at Arkham…

How did he get those scars?

Why is the clown mask part of a uniform?

What is the uniform for?

Pursing my lips I pulled off my converse and settled into the bed for a nap.

…

 _Why the fuck did I bring her here?_

I glanced towards the curled up figure in MY bed.

 _Well, she is a pretty little thing… but fuck…_

My eyes narrowed at the figure.

 _She's still in that dress…_

I swallowed, taking in her curvaceous figure.

 _It's been so long…no…not yet…_

I dragged my tongue along the tender uneven flesh on my inner cheek.

 _She hates when I do that…_

I stopped and slowly strode towards the bed.

 _Fuck…_

I groaned inwardly, noticing that the dress had ridden up her pale thighs, her black thong peeking out ever so temptingly.

 _Just a taste…_

I slowly, tenderly, dragged the blade up her outer thigh. No reaction. Grinning I flicked the pocket knife, tucking it into my back pocket as I pulled my shirt and jeans off. I glanced at the bathroom and sighed.

Giving the sleeping girl one last look, I went to Heathers' bathroom to get cleaned up.

After ten minutes, everyone was pretty much asleep. Heather and Ricky were asleep on the sofas and the twins were on the floor with two new hookers. My big guy was still out.

Shrugging I walked back into my room, she was still asleep. Her slow breathing makes my skin crawl.

 _She's wearing too much…_

I tilted my head and reached for her dress.

 _No. I shouldn't wake her…_

I looked up, noticing the knife on the fan string, and grinning I pulled it off and went to work.

…


	16. Chapter 16

(AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank the two people that reviewed my last chapter super fast :D I'm so glad you guys are on it like every time a chapter comes out ya'll read it so fast :3 I love you all so I'm going to give you more of what you love~ also apologies for it being so short, I hope the smut makes up for it ^-^)

Chapter Sixteen: Sexy Man

There was something warm wrapped around my shoulders. Pleasantly warm. I squirmed nuzzling up against the newly sensed heat. It was then that I felt it move, or rather stiffen as I nuzzled. My green eyes shot open to meet a pale muscular torso.

I blinked and reached up to rub my eyes, looking down, noticing that I was clad in only my bra and thong. I gasped, but before I could cover myself up, the bed shifts and suddenly my arms are pinned above my head.

"Don't…" A husky voice growled and it was then I looked up, deep sleepy brown eyes bore into my green ones.

"J-Jack-" I squeaked, feeling not only self-conscious, but annoyed that he had probably taken off my dress in the first place. His calloused hand gripped mine tighter as his chocolate eyes trailed wantonly down my scantily clad body.

"Shhhhh…" He grinned a lopsided grin, making my heart race and my cheeks flush. He was nearly naked, all he was wearing were some dark purple boxers that had an odd triangle pattern but hung around his hips perfectly accentuating the deep chiseled 'v' that led down to…

"Mmm~" He hummed, his nose in my hair as he inhaled softly. He had very little body hair, what he did have was light brown almost invisible.

I wriggled beneath him, biting my lip.

He had taken off the gauze earlier, it seemed. His scars were freshly tinged pink, with light irritation, but they seemed to be healing nicely. I smiled, shyly.

His brown eyes met my green ones once more, "What's so amusing, doll?" He drawled, his voice low and husky.

I blinked up at him, "They're healing really well…" I tilted my head motioning towards his cheeks.

He prodded his inner cheek with his tongue, making the sutures stretch slightly. My eye twitched in dismay, "Quit it…" I grumbled glowering at him now.

Jack gave another lopsided grin, pressing his forehead to mine, "It feels nice to finally touch you…" He purred, his free hand cupping my cheek, thumb gliding over the small heart tattoo there, "…to see you…" His growled huskily as his hand traveled down my throat, ever so slowly.

I squirmed at his touch, feeling all the heat rush to my face…among other places…

His breath smelled minty and he himself smelled like he had showered not long ago. His nose bumped against mine as he lowered his lips and-

A loud beeping sound interrupted our reverie. Jack scowled, releasing my hands, "Mmm maybe another time, doll-face." His eyes trailed down my body as the beeping persisted. I rolled onto my stomach, hiding my nearly exposed chest.

Jack groaned and before I knew what was happening he slid off the bed and grabbed my ankles, pulling me half way off the bed, his hands drifting over my ass. I squealed, squirming at his rough touch. His hands squeezed both cheeks before he gave them a hard slap, spanking me with both hands.

I yelped in surprise as the stinging reverberated throughout my lower half. He trailed his hands up my spine, tangling a hand in my hair, pulling me up to my feet. My reddened backside pressing into his groin, making me mewl.

His mouth was on my neck as one of his hand pulled at my hair, making me wince. His teeth grazed my shoulder…

The beeping persisted…until-

A loud knock came from the front door to Jacks' suite.

"Boss it's time!" Ricky's voice hollered from the hall.

Jack huffed and finally released me, rather reluctantly, as he picked up a small alarm clock from a pile of clothes and threw it at the wall, shutting up the beeping as well as leaving a dent in the paint.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at me, "Time to get ready, doll." He tossed some clothes at me, gave me a sly wink, before leaving the room.

I finally took in a deep breath and rubbed my temples.

Who is this man?


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: Hello again, loves! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Queen Nushy for PMing me and lifting my mood. I didn't feel like writing today but having people want this story makes me happy and willing to continue. I do write chapters and post them same day, so ya'll are getting it right after I type it out :3 I hope you all keep enjoying this story and please feel free to PM or Review, it helps me want to keep this story updated! Love you all!)

Chapter Seventeen: School Buses and Withdrawals

Everything was a blur after Jack handed me off to Heather whom was waiting outside his door with Ricky. She took me into her room, while I was still only in my bra and panties. She handed me some clothes and told me to take a quick shower and change, my time limit was 5 minutes.

I blinked at my reflection in the mirror as I towel dried my freshly washed hair. Heather had given me a short black pleated skirt, similar to a school uniform, and a short sleeve white button down top. I arched an eyebrow as I noticed the knee high socks.

Does Jack have a school girl fetish?

I shook my head and stifled a laugh as I pulled the socks on as well as the black converse. Before I could even open the door, Heather bursts in. Her dark eyes skimmed my body and nodding in approval she motioned me out of her bathroom.

"Sit." She pointed to the edge of her bed as she pulled out a hair brush from the nearby dresser and combed my hair into messy pigtails.

I grimaced.

"Pigtails?" I glowered, my eye twitching in frustration.

"Boss' orders." Heather stated rather gruffly as she then pulled me out of the room. "She's ready, boss." Heather hollered, sitting me down in the living room before scampering out the front door, closing it behind her.

I sat, feeling extremely self-conscious. Pulling at the hem of my skirt I looked up to find Jack…whom was painted with grease paint. Painted like a sadistic clown.

Swallowing, I stood up and looked him over. His face was painted white, eye sockets painted black, and his lips and scars…

Red grease paint started at the end of one scar, across his lips and up to the edge of the other scar. It was splotchy and messily painted. I blinked at him, noticing green grease paint in his brown tresses. I felt my lips quirk up into a smile.

"What's with the get-up, Ja- uhm…Mistah J?" I stuttered, not knowing if we were alone.

His scars twitched as he fights back a grin, "I'd say the same to you, doll-face." He quipped, licking the edge of his lips.

"Heather said you wanted me dressed like this." I glowered as he stepped towards me. He reached out a gloved hand and grabbed one of my pigtails, pulling slightly.

"Hmmm, I like these…" He murmurs, reaching up with his other hand, grabbing the other, "…Like handle bars…" He grins broadly. "I need you to do me a favor, pet." He purred running his gloved hand over my tattooed cheek.

I blinked up at him, "Why are you painted like a clown…?"

He pressed a gloved finger to my lips, "Shhh… I need you to commandeer a school bus. There's a bus yard nearby, I'm sending Ricky and another guy with you." His eyes darkened, as if he doesn't like leaving me in another mans' presence.

"I just need you to look like a little school girl, just in case…" He mused, giving my pigtail another tug.

"What are you planning?" I mewl as he tugs.

"Hmmm… I'm just going to the bank to make a withdrawalllll~…" He dragged the last word, toying with it.

My eyes widened in recognition and he notices and gives me another grin, "Just stay quiet, pet. Also we are moving house…might need this…" He hands me my med kit. I couldn't help but smile in appreciation as he gave it to me.

"Will you run?" He asked suddenly, staring at me intently.

I blinked, in slight shock, "Why would I run…?"

I mean…I know he's probably planning on robbing a bank… but I mean… so what?

He arched an eyebrow at me, "Now is the time to run…if you want to."

I simply shook my head and got on my tip-toes giving Jack a short chaste kiss on his poorly painted lips. Jack froze his chocolate eyes gazing at me with pure bewilderment and shock as I pulled away, feeling the grease pain on my mouth.

He blinked once…twice… then out of nowhere, both fists wrapped around my pigtails and pulled me to him. His greased mouth was on mine, his lips pressing against mine fervently and longingly. His tongue licking my lower lip coaxing me to open up, which I oblige. Our tongues intertwined making me moan ever so softly into his mouth. He growled in approval at my response.

Then in a matter of what felt like hours, he released me and turned away. I tried to catch my breath as I noticed Ricky walk into the living area. He looked at me, surprised. I blushed and tried to rub the red grease paint off my lips.

Jack nodded towards Ricky and started towards the door. Before he could leave completely I quipped up, "Good luck, Mistah J~"

He stopped at the threshold and looked over his shoulder, his painted smile widening before he continued walking out of sight.

Ricky looked at me and shook his head, "C'mon we gotta get the bus."

It didn't take long for Jack's goon to jumpstart one of the school buses. In a matter of fifteen minutes we were off. I was sitting behind the driver, twiddling my thumbs in silence as Ricky kept an eye on the goon.

The goon was thin and bald, wearing a clown mask. The clown mask looked so weird, bulbous nose and sad expression… how odd.

I still didn't understand why I was dressed like a school girl…probably just for Jacks' pleasure… I smiled and looked out the window at Gotham's early morning traffic.

It took about thirty minutes before Ricky glanced at me, "Hold on."

I blinked and gripped the edge of my seat as all of a sudden the goon put the bus into reverse, flooring it and in seconds we crashed into the glass walls of a bank. The force of impact made me hit my head on the window, giving me a small cut.

"Ow…" I mumbled, rubbing my forehead. Ricky grimaced as the goon grabbed his duffle bag and ran to the back of the bus opening the emergency exit and hopped out into the bank. I glanced back trying to see, but Ricky motioned me to stay down, so I obliged.

Before I knew it Jack was hopping to the front of the bus and sat into the driver's seat, grinning.

I looked back, noticing the goon on the floor, blood pooling around his head as Ricky hurried to shut the emergency exit as another school bus honked in dismay at our cut in. "And here…we…go…" He huffed as he put the bus into drive and started forward, back into Gotham's morning traffic.


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N: So I will be following the Dark Knight story line for a bit, a little of my insight as to what happened in The Joker's world while he was not on scene lol. I appreciate you all so much! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and PM-ing me I love hearing from you all :D)

Chapter Eighteen: New Place

Jack stopped the bus near a big warehouse near Gothams' coastline. He hopped out of the car alongside Ricky and they began unloading the duffle bags full of cash. I stared at them from the front of the bus, feeling out of place and nervous.

I still have no idea why Jack dressed me in this ridiculous get-up. My green eyes narrowed at his taught figure, muscles rippling beneath his button down shirt. Chewing on my bottom lip I stood up and walked towards the emergency exit, where Jack and Ricky were finally finished unloading.

I could smell the sea as I stood at the edge of the opened exit door. I stared at the pavement. It was kind of a long way down, about two feet. I'm not much of a jumper…

Jack arched an eyebrow at me as Ricky scuttled into the warehouse, carrying nearly all the duffle bags.

"Problem, doll-face?" Jack mused, his grease paint smudged and almost completely gone. I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

He gave me a lopsided grin and walked to the exit his face was at my belly as he was standing on the pavement and I was still in the bus. He reached out with his now un-gloved hands and grabbed me by my hips, hoisting my down.

Flinching I gripped his shoulders, closing my eyes as he set me on the pavement. "Afraid of heights?" Jack quipped, humor evident in his low voice.

I nodded and chanced a look up at him.

The wind was blowing his green tinted hair around his face and the mid-day sun made his eyes shimmer a bit. He was looking down at me, grinning and leaning down so his lips were pressed against my ears, "Watch your skirt, pet." He whispered, nipping my lobe before pulling away.

My eyes widened as I pressed my flowing skirt down. Jack let out a laugh…that laugh…

He clutched at his stomach, grinning from ear to ear, quite literally. I glowered at him and strode towards where Ricky had gone, but before I could get too far, Jack grabbed me by the waist. "Oh-ho…no no no, this way, doll."

His fingers drummed against my sides as he motioned to the other side of the bus where a pretty big seaside house was. The house seemed old and worn down, but in working condition.

Jack looked down at me, "Welcome to our new abode~!" He sang with a flourish of his hands. I stared at him, raising an eyebrow, "What about everyone else?" I looked over my shoulder, curiously.

Jack narrowed his eyes, "They'll be over there." He waved towards the warehouse. "The boss needs his privacy…"Jack drawled growling the word 'privacy' as he pulled me into the house.

It was abandoned but very simple. There was a small TV in the small living room to the right of the front door, empty kitchen to the left, and one bedroom along with one bathroom. Surprisingly the AC was in perfect condition and the sheets on the bed were freshly laundered.

Jack was staring at me expectantly as I wandered around the awkwardly placed sea-side house. "Well~?" He mused scrutinizing my face.

"It's…nice, better than Arkham…" I whispered softly.

He clapped his hands together, "Good, Ricky will bring your medkit and I'll ask Heather to get some more clothes for you. We need to lay low for a few days before we meet the mafia…" Jack rambled to himself as he began to pace the room.

I was sitting on the queen-sized bed staring at him curiously, "Mafia?" I inclined my head.

Jack stopped pacing and stared at me, "Ah, doll face…whose money do you think I just took?" His tone was light like he was questioning a five year old. I glared and shrugged my shoulders.

He rolled his eyes, "The mafia, pet."

Like I care… I wanted to say, but stayed quiet. So Jack stole a shit load of money from the mafia and he needs to lay low for a few days before we- wait…WE?

"What did you mean by 'we'…?" I questioned, standing up.

Jack grinned again, taking a step towards me reaching up to rest his hand on my shoulder, "Ah I need to seem less…" His fingers drummed against my shoulder, "To seem less…precarious…"

I chewed my bottom lip, staring at his swollen scars…

"I need to disinfect your scars…" I murmured running a finger across the stitched gash on his right cheek. "They are getting irritated and swollen…"

Painting his face with grease paint was not a good idea.

"Why do you care so much about these…" He motioned to his scars, glowering now.

"Shut up and get me my medkit and some fresh gauze." I ordered staring straight into those deep brown eyes.

He gave me a half smile and left me there, alone, in a house next to the warehouse that contained millions of dollars that had belonged to the mafia… why the hell do I care about this man so much?


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N: Okay so I'm up late because the fam had an unexpected movie night [we saw Tyler Perry's Madea Halloween movie…it was hilarious lol] anyways I'm trying really hard to get this chapter up since I have been replying to some reviewers today :3 sorry it's a really short one T-T but I wanted to get SOMETHING out. I hope you all enjoy!)

Chapter Nineteen: Mine

 _This woman is infuriating…_

Staring at her intense green eyes nearly sends me off the edge, but before I could do anything that I would…ah…regret…I slipped out of the house in search of her things.

 _Ricky must have them…_

I sighed, running my hand through my hair, grimacing at the greasy feeling. Ah yes…grease paint is…greasy…

I could feel my scars tingle in protest as I grin. It hurts, but honestly I don't care.

She's still here…even though I had just robbed Gothams' mafia…

 _She's so… interesting…_

I licked my lips, glancing over my shoulder at the small house.

 _She'll do…for now…_

Today had been such a long day and it's only 2 pm. I huffed and lied, spread eagle on the bed. Jack hasn't come back yet and I really don't want to go snooping.

Staring at the bland ceiling I think back to how the fuck I ended up here.

Asylum, four years, Jack, Crane… I rubbed my stomach where those jerks kicked me.

 _"_ _Ask him how he got those scars."_ Crane's words ran through my mind.

Well…using my educated guess they looked like knife cuts…

I shudder and sit up.

Jack was standing in the threshold of the room, a backpack in his hands. His face was cleaned and his hair was back to its tousled golden brown.

I gave him a small smile, it looks like he tried to disinfect his scars himself.

"Am I amusing you, doll-face?" He crooned, giving me that lopsided grin as he strode towards me.

I stood up and closed the gap between us, reaching up to lightly graze my fingers across the uneven flesh of his cheek, "Did you try to disinfect your scars?"

I felt his tongue prod the inside of his cheek towards my hand, "Ah…tried…" He stated gruffly.

"I can do it for you…" I mumbled, but Jack shook his head pulling away from my touch.

"No…not now. We need to go shopping." He grinned grabbing my arm, tugging me with him towards the front door.

"Shopping?" I blurted, bemused.

Jack nods, "I need a suit… and you, doll, you need something a little…more…revealing." He purrs, giving me a suggestive wink.

Ricky was in the drivers seat of a white van as Jack and I hopped into the back. It was then that I noticed Jack was now dressed casually in jeans and hoodie, while I was still in the stupid school girl uniform.

I glared as he sat across from me, "What do you mean more revealing?"

Jack grinned and gave Ricky a signal for him to start driving. "Ah, the mafia has a particular taste…" Jack murmured, scratching his chin in fake thoughtfulness. "We need to find you something…that says…that you're _mine_." He growled the last word, deep chocolate eyes boring into mine, making my heart rate quicken.

"Y-Yours?" I questioned, my cheeks heating.

He shuffled close to me, his hand grasping my pigtail pulling me towards his face. " ** _Mine_**."


	20. Chapter 20

(AN: OMG finally a new chapter…I'm sorry it's so late D: I have had a trying few weeks…lots of birthdays and bad things this month… but at last here is Chapter Twenty… I decided to include Spencer's [which is a real store that exists in real life xD idk if you guys have been, but it certainly is interesting to say the least] I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Please leave reviews if you can :D I love hearing from you all!)

Chapter Twenty: Shopping?

Ricky stopped at a shady mall on the outskirts of Gotham. He parked and unlocked the doors, looking over his shoulder towards Jack.

Jack held up one finger and Ricky nodded. "Ok, boss, I'll be here in about an hour." Jack grinned and pulled up his hood on his hoodie and grabbed my forearm, pulling me from the van.

I followed him, blinking, "J-Jack…why are we on this side of town…" I grimaced looking around nervously at our surroundings.

I know this mall…

Jack looked down at me, brown eyes curious, "We won't be noticed here…no cops…" Jack stated, simply.

"I hate this mall…" I whisper, my green eyes glued to the cheap tiles as we walked through the sliding doors.

I could feel Jack watching me, curious as ever, but he didn't question or pester me about my discomfort. We first stopped at a small expensive suit place. Jack went straight up to the poor girl at the register and gave her a wide, uneven grin, which in turn made the girl grimace.

Her dull eyes would not leave his scars.

 _Stop staring at them…_

I glared at the girl, "We need a suit."

The girl peeled her eyes off Jack's disfigured face as she looked at me, "A-A suit?" She mewled, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Well you are a suit selling store." I growled, feeling my eyes blaze with anger.

Jack stared at me, eyes wide in what seemed like surprise at my little outburst.

"O-Oh…yes." The girl straightened up, avoiding eye contact with Jack. "W-What color s-scheme?"

This little twat is truly infuriating…

Before Jack could answer I quipped, "Purple…Purple suit jacket, purple and green pinstriped pants…green vest…light purple octagon button down and some kind of purple and green tie."

I glanced at Jack, whom was grinning ear to ear.

The edge of my mouth twitched as I fought of a smile. The girl blinked and nodded rushing to the back of the store.

"Nice color combo, doll." Jack murmured, obviously amused.

I grinned, "Thought you wanted to make a statement…"

It took about thirty minutes to get Jack's whole suit together. Luckily everything was in his size. There was even a pair of loafers that fit him. Jack surprised the girl by paying in a wad of cash, not even counting it before we just walked out.

"Courtesy of the Mafia." Jack grinned, giving me a wink as he fixed the hood of his hoodie. My eyes were on the tiles again, avoiding everyone that walked past us.

Jack nudged me, "What's the matter, doll-face?"

I didn't look up as we kept walking.

All of a sudden Jack stopped in the middle of the walkway. "Look. At. Me." He growled, his hand gripping my chin, forcing me to look up.

I stared into those dark brown eyes as tears pricked my own, "I-It's nothing, Jack…" I stuttered.

His eyes narrowed, but he didn't relent…we just stood there, staring at each other in the middle of this god-forsaken mall.

"Mom used to bring us here…" I whispered, almost inaudibly, "…Dad used to…" I trailed off, shuddering slightly.

Jack released my chin and continued walking. I stared at his broad back, the suit he just bought was tossed casually over his shoulder.

I caught up to him, my eyes only looking at him now as we made our way to a small shop towards the back of the mall.

The place was called Spencer's. The store had an odd smell…a mix of silicone, incense, rubber, and plastic. It was also rather dark inside.

Jack grabbed my arm and led me to the back of the store. Basically the front of the store had clothes and nick-knacks while the back of the store was…a fucking sex shop?

I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks as Jack gave me a lopsided grin. He nodded towards the sexy clothes where they had super short skirts, fishnets, skimpy outfits, crop tops…

"Seeing as you picked MY clothes…" Jack purred, his grin widening, "It's my turn."

I glared at him as he shuffled through all the slutty outfits. "I thought Heather was going to shop for me…" I growled, pouting.

Jack arched an eyebrow, "She was preoccupied."

He continued to skim through the clothes before picking some fishnet stockings and a black pleather dress. The dress was corseted in the front with no sleeves and it was short…a little too short…

"You want me to wear that?" I hissed glaring at the small fabric.

Jack nodded as he grabbed a pair of matching stiletto knee-high boots before heading to the register.

 _Honestly…why the fuck am I even here…_

I glared at Jack as he paid and walked out of the store.

 _I can just…stay here…and not move…_

I held my breath.

 _He wouldn't make a scene…not in the middle of a crowded mall…would he?_

Right as he was about to walk out the door he looked over his shoulder.

Those deep brown eyes staring at me expectantly. I blinked…

 _Expectantly?_

When I didn't move, he fully turned towards me and inclined his head making his hood fall down. Some people walking in gawked at him…staring at his scars.

I swallowed hard and bit my lip as my heart clenched at the sight of those shoppers' faces towards Jack's disfigured face. He didn't seem to notice the nasty stares he was getting…his eyes were solely on me.

Sighing, I made my way to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. He stiffened and stared down at me quizzically.

I heard the small hushed gasps of the bystanders as we walked out of the store, Jack carrying all the bags with my arm wrapped around his toned waist.

What an odd sight to see…A slender, bright red headed girl with a beautiful man whom has huge scars marring his face…


	21. Chapter 21

(Okay so I've been away…shocker, right? Lol it was my birthday and I just got a new laptop and was afraid to use it xP anyways here is another chappy…may get a little bit risqué I'm not sure yet as I am currently writing now lol OH BTW I am working on a Severus Snape love story . I'll probably post the first chapter soon so look out for that :3)

Chapter Twenty-One: Marred

Ricky picked us up not a quarter of an hour later. The drive back was rather long as I sat awkwardly staring out the window. Gotham's outskirts haven't changed in the least. The streets were still uneven and almost every building was tagged.

I tensed as things began to get more and more familiar…

That street…

I swallowed, gripping the seat. "C-can we drive faster…Ricky?" I whispered, discomfort dripping from my voice.

Jack looked over his shoulder, the deep scar reaching his ear, "Something wrong, doll?" His tone was bemused and slightly…just slightly concerned or was it interest?

I nodded and kept my eyes glued to the back of Ricky's head.

Ricky glanced at Jack, whom gave Ricky a curt nod.

With that one nod, Ricky's foot pressed down on the accelerator and we finally got out of that oh-so-familiar territory.

I let out a ragged breath and glanced up at Jack, whose brown eyes were staring directly at me. "Thank you…" I whispered looking down at my lap.

It took about ten more minutes to get to our awkwardly placed living quarters. Jack hopped out, with the bags and walked straight in. I followed him, cautiously. I didn't want Jack to question me about my discomfort on the trip back.

He walked upstairs into the bedroom, hanging up his suit and my dress in the small closet before practically flopping onto the bed. I stood at the threshold, staring at him as he unzipped his hoodie and pulled it off tossing it to the floor.

He was only in his jeans and white wife beater…I have no idea when he got rid of his shoes…

Jack's head lolled to the side as he stared at me, looking rather bored, "Well…?"

I blinked and grinned, more to myself, as I walked slowly into the room my hands slowly pulling down my short school girl skirt.

Jack arched an eyebrow and sat up, staring at me in bemusement. His eyes darkened as my short skirt pooled at my feet.

Gingerly, I stepped out of it and slowly unbuttoned my white shirt. I had to admit…Jack was really good looking…even with those terrible scars…

I could feel my cheeks pink as I made my way to him. His knees were parted slightly and both eyebrows were arched in surprise as I straddled his lap, my shirt fully unbuttoned.

I felt Jack tense as my hands slowly trailed up his arms…

Leaning in, so my lips were an inch from his, "Is it time for bed, sir~?" I whispered, playfully wriggling my behind against his thighs.

Jack's brown eyes narrowed, but he didn't answer.

Timidly I tugged at the hem of his shirt and was about to lift it up until strong firm hands grabbed my wrist, "No." Jack's voice was tense and rough as he stopped my hands from touching him.

He slowly reached up and gripped my chin firmly, his dark brown eyes locking with my green ones. Timidly I reached up, tracing his deep scars with my fingers. They were healing a bit faster, but they still needed some work. Jack was going to have these scars for life.

I frowned.

Jack prodded his inner cheek with his tongue, making my eyes narrow in protest, "Don't stretch the stitches, Jack…" I warned, but his lips curved into that lopsided grin as he reached up and grabbed onto my pigtails, releasing them from their restraints.

My red hair cascaded, wavily, over my chest and back. Jack let out a satisfied hum and gripped my waist hoisting me off of him before tossing me carelessly onto the bed. I was on my back in a black thong and a lacey black bra with an open white button down, nearly everything was exposed.

I shimmied up the bed, covering my chest with my arms as I watched Jack standing at the edge of the bed, "Promise me something, dollface…" Jack murmured softly, his eyes locked on mine.

"A-Anything, Jack…" I mewled, feeling my face heat.

Jack stared at me as if contemplating whether or not to trust my words, "Don't leave."

I swallowed and nodded.

He gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it off revealing a muscular chest…littered with scars…

So many scars…

I let out a small breathless gasp, looking up at his face, but he was no longer staring at me. He was removing his pants revealing dark purple boxers that pretty much hid all the 'goods' from view.

Even his legs were covered in scars…why so many?

I bit my lip and got on my knees crawling a little closer to him. I reached out my hand to touch a huge scar on his pectoral muscle. Jack grabbed my hand and shook his head, "No, doll…not today."

Jack then scooped me back into his arms, skillfully peeling me out of the white shirt and got into the large bed with me tightly cradled in his arms. He held me about an inch or two away, "Turn around." He ordered.

I blinked at him and did as I was told, my back now towards him. He then wrapped his rough arms around my middle and pulled me flush against his chest. His nose buried into my hair, inhaling and letting out a small groan of satisfaction.

"Go to sleep, dollface…"

I did the only thing I could, in this mass murderers' arms…I wrapped my arms around his and smiled to myself, drifting off into a deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

(A/N: OMG FINALLY! lol ugh guys I'm terribly sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated! Love hearing from you all! 3)

Chapter Twenty-Two: Possessive

 _She's actually sleeping…_ I hummed softly as my calloused hand ran down her smooth stomach.

I prodded my scars with my tongue to stifle my smile, _I intend to keep her unblemished…unless I am the one to cause it…_

With a grin I nipped at her neck, playfully. She let out a sexy groan as she turned, still sleeping, in my arms her beautiful angelic face now buried against my chest.

 _Oh, doll, I wish you'd wake up…_ I groaned as she wrapped her legs around me and pressed herself against me. I could feel my arousal, it's been so long since… _No. Not yet…_

My dark brown eyes narrowed as I slowly drifted to sleep with the redhead beauty in my arms…

Opening my eyes I could see nothing but flesh. Remembering what happened last night, my eyes shot open as I looked up to see a still sleeping Jack.

His scarred face was soft in slumber. I smiled and reached up to push a loose strand of hair from his face. With that small touch his eyes shot open.

"Mornin, doll-face." He grinned grabbing my hand and placing a tender kiss on the palm. I shivered involuntarily, noticing that his hidden hand was squeezing my ass.

"H-Hey~!" I mewled trying to wriggle away from his squeezing hand, only to grind up against his thighs.

He let out a low growl as he released my hand and brought his palm right down on my ass as he rolled onto his back making me straddle his lap. My red hair draping down the sides of my face.

He grinned and grinded his hardening arousal teasingly against the apex of my thighs. That rough feeling against me made my chest tighten as I groaned softly.

Jack chuckled and reached his hand up to grab the back of my neck. He pulled my face to his, our noses mere centimeters from each other.

"I said…good morning…" He growled, grinding against me again.

 _Mmmn~ I'll show you a 'good morning'…_

With that bold thought I closed the space between us and pressed my soft lips to his. I could feel his entire body tense as I kissed him, my hands cupping his marred face as I dragged my tongue across his lips. His lips were so soft and gentle…

His calloused hands now cupped my face as he decided to react and kiss back. His tongue playfully poking mine as the kiss deepened. His tongue exploring my mouth greedily. As we broke for breath I bravely dragged my tongue across his scars, giving them soft tender kisses after.

Jack nearly stopped breathing as he stared up at me, brown eyes dark with too many emotions for me to read. Before he could say anything there was a knock at the door.

"Boss, would you and the girl like something to eat?" Ricky's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

Jack glared and gave me a concerned look, "We'll be down when we want to be fed." Jack barked and I could hear Ricky scurrying away.

I let out a small giggle, causing Jack to raise an eyebrow, "And what, do tell, is so funny?"

"You~" I cooed, grinning at him as I continued to straddle his lap, but I knew the mood was ruined.

Jack prodded his scar with his tongue, "I try to be, doll-face. Now, up, we have a date."

I rolled off of him and eyed him speculatively, "A date?"

Jack chuckled and gave me a wink as he stood up, "A date with the mafia, doll."

I pouted, knowing we'd never really go on an actual date…This was Gotham's notorious criminal, bigger than the mob itself.

I stared at Jack as he grabbed his suit from the closet along with my dress. He eyed me curiously, "Would you like to shower?"

I blinked and nodded not knowing when I'd get the opportunity to have a shower again. Jack grinned and handed me my dress and boots, "Don't put on your bra." He stated with no emotion what-so-ever.

Blushing I scurried to the shower and shut the door.

 _This man is going to drive me insane…_ I stared at myself in the mirror above the sink… _Then again… I'm already insane after killing all those-_

There was a knock on the door. I opened it a crack and there was Jack with a lacy black thong in his outstretched hand. I blushed even more and snatched it quickly shutting the door once more.

Clean panties are always welcomed, but not from the guy that makes your heartbeat irregular. Hurriedly I took a warm shower and shaved with a clean razor that Heather had obviously placed here for me as it was red.

Once done I towel dried my hair and slipped into my black panties, courtesy of Jack. I squeezed into the dress it stopped at mid-thigh and showed off all of my accents especially my chest and butt. Fortunately you couldn't see my nipples through the fabric.

I ran my fingers through my damp hair and tugged my boots on. I blinked at my reflection. I looked like a stripper that cost a lot of money to get… my stomach did a backflip in dismay. All these outfits were pretty much worn for Jack…but I was going to be shown off to the mob today and that made me very uncomfortable…

I stepped out of the bathroom to see Jack in full get-up. His purple suit was amazing and his hair was painted green again. He was just about to put on his face paint when I opened the door. His pupils seemed to dilate as he eyed me with a carnal hunger I haven't really seen before.

He stood up and stalked towards me, pressing me up against the wall he kissed me feverishly, his hands running up and down my thighs. Then he abruptly pulled away, "Mine." He hissed, possessively nipping my bottom lip as I panted for breath.

 _What the fuck…_


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: OKAY so it's been awhile...but I've made this chapter EXTRA long XD lol hope you like it (I don't like putting it word for word as it happened in the movie but I tried a bit lol) anyways I hope you enjoy and please leave a review or favorite :3 I appreciate it so much and it makes me want to write more! Have fun~

Chapter Twenty Three: Makeup and Dangerous Men

Jack ran his fingers across my lips, "You need to be painted…" He murmured, huskily as he pressed his soft lips to my forehead.

I arched an eyebrow, "Painted?"

Jack grinned and lifted me up off the floor making me instinctively wrap my arms and legs around him. Chuckling, Jack made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge with me straddling his lap.

My arms were still around his neck as he planted soft kisses up my throat, his definite arousal poking at my inner thigh.

Pulling away slightly, Jack reached for a small pot of what looked like black grease paint. I blinked at him, bemused, "Shouldn't you put the white first?"

Jack shook his head, "No, doll, I don't want to paint too much and hide you're pretty little doll-face." He grinned wryly and motioned to the black grease paint, "May I?"

I nodded nibbling at my bottom lip. He gently dipped two fingers into the black paint, "Close your eyes." He ordered making me close my eyes almost instantly. Ever-so-carefully Jack rubbed in the black grease paint over my eye lid, almost like an eye shadow but wet and kind of greasy…and basically all over my eye socket.

He dragged out the black, similar to the way he would do his own face paint. He finished both my eyes and whispered, "Open." I opened my eyes and stared blankly at him mirroring his expression. I broke first and giggled as he grabbed the red grease paint.

"Are you going to make me smile?" I asked curiously eyeing the red paint.

Jack grinned and twisted so I fell onto my back at the center of the bed. He crawled, lazily, on top of me, paint in hand. He had wiped off the black paint from his fingers with a paper towel and coated them in red.

"Don't move…" He warned in a carnal growl that sent shivers throughout my body as he dragged his fingers from the hollow of my left cheek, down and over my lips and up my right cheek.

"Perfect." He groaned, pressing his un-painted lips to mine. I moaned softly, my hands running down his well-dressed chest, tantalizingly over his covered erection. He bit my lip in retort, tugging at it teasingly with his teeth, "Mmm not now, pet…" He hissed pulling himself away.

I narrowed my eyes, pouting. Jack grinned that lopsided grin, making my heart stop momentarily as he asked, "Would you do the honors, doll-face?" He motioned towards the paint. It was then that I noticed some of the red paint was on his lips.

Smiling I got up off the bed and grabbed the white paint, "Hold still…" I coated my fingers in white and motioned him to sit back down on the bed. He sat and I started rubbing the paint all over his face and a bit on his neck. His eyes were closed as he hummed a tune that was so familiar…almost circus like.

Grabbing the red I gently painted over his scars and lips, planting a chaste kiss among them. Then I grabbed the black and painted his eyes so they looked sunken in like the makeup he had done before.

"There~!" I quipped smiling broadly.

Dark brown eyes fluttered open and Jack pulled something from his jacket pocket. "I told you to hold onto this…" He drawled as he showed me the purple switchblade he had given me at Arkham.

"Oh! I thought I had lost it…" My green eyes widened, when did I lose it?

Jack shook his head and slid the cool metal in between my cleavage, hiding it from view. "For safe keeping." He grinned and pushed me back so he could stand. "Now we need to get going, the Mafia won't wait for long~!"

Jack continued his humming as he rinsed off the remaining makeup on his hands and put on the purple leather gloves. "Rinse off and meet me downstairs, doll."

With that he left the room. I stared at my hands, which were covered in paint… I rinsed it all off, looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was now dry and looked soft and tousled, cascading in delicate curls over my exposed shoulders. My face looked like Jack's but softer, more femininely painted. I had on fishnets and thigh high boots and the short pleather dress he had gotten me… but something was missing…

Gloves!

I looked around the room and noticed a pair of short fingerless pleather gloves, kind of biker-ish with holes on the knuckles. I put them on and exited the room. Jack was outside, yelling at Ricky and eating some toast. When he saw me, his scars stretched into that wicked grin he had, "Ah, my beautiful girl is ready! Come, get in, doll." He motioned towards the back of the van, opening the doors for me.

I got into the van and Jack got in right after. "You know where to go Ricky." Jack growled as Ricky got into the drivers' seat and started the engine.

My stomach growled as I eyed Jack's piece of toast. He noticed and handed it to me and I ate it gratefully. "So…Mistah J how is this going to work…?" I questioned quietly, feeling extremely nervous.

Jack eyed me warily, "You are just for show, pet, you don't have to do or say anything. Just follow my lead." I nodded solemnly, "Just remember what I gave you earlier." He whispered so softly that Ricky couldn't hear.

The cool metal of Jack's switchblade pressed comfortingly against my rapid beating heart. "I know you can use it." Jack winked.

It didn't take long to get to the Mafia's hide out.

Jack had a big gun with him and his long jacket had a 'backup' if things got too hairy. Jumping out of the van he helped me out and whispered into my ear, "Stay close to me."

With a nod he wrapped his arm casually around my shoulder as we entered a run-down looking warehouse. As we walked through the doors I noticed the dead body guards…must've sent the others here first…

We both heard the sound of a TV playing, well one man talking from a TV… I didn't really pay attention as my heart was beating frantically as I tried to make my face blank and void of emotion.

Jack started laughing…a long drawn out fake laugh. He stepped into the room that was lit up, his arm tightening around me as we entered the room filled with the Mafia.

All eyes were on Jack, although some stayed towards me, I glared at them as Jack started talking.

"And I thought my jokes were bad." He drawled staring deadpan at the men in the room. The big black man was the first of the men to speak.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't have my boy here, pull your head off…" The man glared at Jack.

"How about a magic trick?" Jack grinned pulling out a number two pencil from his jacket pocket and stabbed it into the table the men were all sitting around as one of the guys henchmen stood up and walked over to Jack but before he could lay a hand on him, Jack grabbed the back of the man's head and slammed it into the table.

The man dropped dead, a number two pencil lodged in his skull, "Tada! It's ah…gone~." Jack waved his hands and sat in the vacant chair in front of him. I tried to stifle my giggle as Jack pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh and by the way…" Jack murmered fixing the lapels of his suit, "The suit…it wasn't cheap. You outta know you bought it~." He said in a singsong voice making the big guy stand abruptly. He looked pissed.

"Sit." Another guy that had a thick accent ordered the big guy, "I want to hear…proposal."

Jack raised his eyebrows at the big guy, and licked his lips. I zoned out slightly as I toyed with Jacks' lapels. He was saying something about how the mafia was hiding from the Batman and what-not.

"You see a guy like me-" Jack started.

"A freak." The big guy intervened causing me to look up and glare daggers. He noticed and smirked at me. Jack's hold on me tightened as he continued his little proposal. I couldn't hear what Jack was saying.

 _He's not a 'freak'…_

"How much you want?" The guy with the accent quipped.

"Uh…half~." Jack stated simply.

The men chuckled. "You're crazy." One of the men whispered laughing.

Jack stiffened, ever-so-slightly, "I'm not. No I'm not." He hissed and pursued his proposal of killing Batman.

"Oi, who is the girl." The man with the accent asked out of nowhere, making Jack pause. "Looks familiar…" The big guy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she looks like Sal's daughter…the one that murdered all his guys."

Jack glared at the men, his hand on his gun as his other hand tightened even more around me. "Speak up, girl." One of them quipped.

My heart was racing.

"Didn't he have two girls?" The guy with the accent asked curiously.

"Yeah, one of them is a little slut that he throws around for money and the other was in Arkham." The big guy said with a chuckle.

"Brooke…?" I whispered staring at the table.

"Yeaaaa that was her name…" One of the henchmen stated, "Man I had a great time with that little bitch."

My heart nearly stopped as I stared at the man, my hand wrapped around the gun in Jack's hand and he let me take it from him as I raised it and pulled the trigger shooting the guy dead center of his forehead. The men leaped up, pulling out their guns and Jack stood, laughing his maniacal laugh before opening his jacket, revealing grenades attached to the inside. "Now, now…let's not blow things out of proportion…" He drawled, one arm still wrapped around me as I lowered the gun.

The big guy was livid, "You think you can just steal from us and walk away?"

"Yeah.." Jack answered shrugging.

"I'm putting the word out, five hundred grand for this clown dead, a million alive so I can teach him some manners first. Oh and same goes for his little whore."

"Alright, so, listen, why don't you…" Jack motioned to the guy with the accent, "Give me a call when you want to start taking things a little more…seriously…here's my card…" Jack placed a joker card on the table.

As he made his move to leave I gripped his jacket, "Where is he?" I stared at the men, my face void of emotion.

"Sal? He's on the outskirts…same house." Another henchman answered and again I lifted the gun and shot him point blank in the face.

"Oki-doki~ time to go, Mistah J~!" I grinned sweetly and blew a kiss to the men as Jack led me out the back door, kicking them open with another manic laugh that echoed through the silence…


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: SURPRISE! Another chapter after posting on yesterday :P I hope you enjoy... the next chapter might be a full hardcore dirty lemon~! :D Review and favorite if you have time :D it helps motivate me to write faster 3

Chapter Twenty Four: His Doll Can Play

The scars on my cheeks were stinging as I grinned… I don't care… _This pretty little thing is going to be the death of me._ My grin widened as I pulled her close humming a quiet tune as we made our way to the van where Ricky was waiting.

I looked down at my little doll, her sloppily painted smile hid her frown. Her bright green eyes were dim which struck a chord inside me, making my hand grip her shoulder a little tighter. _They made my little doll upset…_

I glared over my shoulder before opening the back door for Scar. She blinked and looked down, the gun still in her shaking hand. Sighing a reached down and wrapped my gloved hand around the gun and tugged gently. She wouldn't let it go.

Growling I wrapped my other hand around her neck, not tightly, but enough to startle her. With her eyes wide in shock and bemusement, I brought my lips down to hers and kissed her roughly. Slowly, her grip loosened on the gun, dropping it as her hands made their way up to my hair.

Grabbing her thighs I lifted her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around my waist as I took a big step into the van, closing the doors as Ricky stepped on the gas pedal. I groaned against her soft lips before pulling away.

She was panting and her eyes were alight with a sultry look. I chuckled and tapped her cheek with the palm of my hand, "Ah, not here, doll. We have company…" I glanced at Ricky whom was focused on the road.

Scar grew silent and shifted off my lap. _This guy…Sal…has my little doll all worked up…_ I glanced out the window, narrowing my eyes. _Maybe I'll need to have a private chat with Gambol…_

Jack's attempt at distraction worked…for an allotted time. Once he stopped touching me everything came rushing into my mind.

I just killed two men… my father was pimping my little sister to the highest bidder… and people are going to come after both Jack and I. Glancing at Jack, I fiddled with my fishnet stockings.

 _My baby sister…I had promised my mother that I would protect her…_

The van stopped, we were back 'home'. Jack jumped out and held his purple gloved hand out for me. I took it, not looking him in the eyes. He tugged me into the house and up the stairs to our room.

After closing the door he took off his grenade rigged jacket and tossed it onto the floor as I stood in the center of the room. He stared at me, bemused, "The guy, Sal…is that your father's name?"

I nodded staring at the floor.

"And the girl, Brooke…your sister?" Jack murmured as he started pacing circles around me.

I nodded.

"Do you want me to kill him?"

I looked up and my green eyes locked with deep chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes were darker now, filled with a deep bubbling hatred.

"No…" I whispered, Jack's eyes widened momentarily, "…I want him to suffer first." I stared into those promising eyes and could see the smile in them. "Then… _we_ can kill him."

Jack laughed…that cackling mad laugh that I adored for some reason. He abruptly stop and took a step towards me, our bodies mere inches apart.

"Do you want me to have him brought here? Or would you rather pay dear ole daddy a visit?" He grinned, lips inches from mine as his hand wrapped around my neck.

Staring up at him, I smiled wickedly, "I think we should pay him a visit. It's been awhile~!"

Jack chuckled as his other hand gripped my waist, "You are exquisite…" He whispered leaning closer to nip at my bottom lip. "Such a beautiful maddening creature…" He purred as his hand tightened around my neck making me pant slightly.

I reached up and traced his scars with the tips of my fingers, "And you…" I whispered huskily, since his hand was lightly crushing my windpipe, "You are a magnificent enigma…" His eyes closed in content as my fingertips brushed against his lips, "A handsome manic lunatic…"

His lips twitched as he fought back a grin, "Oh, I'm manic?" He growled gently his grip on my neck tightening even more making me gasp for breath as I nod. Chuckling he pushed me back. I fell onto the bed, bouncing slightly and before I knew it he was on top of me, straddling my waist as my legs dangled off the edge of the bed. His painted green hair hung around his painted face as he looked down at me.

Those dark brown eyes were full of need, hunger, a carnal longing and something else. I smiled up at him and leaning on my elbows I propped myself up and pressed my lips to his. His answering grown was immediate as he tore of his purple gloves and tangled his hands into my hair, deepening the kiss.

His lips were warm and enticing, elating every nerve in my body. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip before delving into my mouth. I moaned, my hands now tangled in his hair, pulling roughly as my tongue pushed against his.

Groaning, one of his hands glided down my face, down my neck, and into my cleavage where he pulled out the switchblade he had placed there earlier. Grinning against my lips, he flicked the blade out.

He pulled away, sitting up and pressed the cool blade against my neck, "Do you wanna play a game, doll-face?"

My breathing was labored as I panted for air. "Yes…I wanna play." I grinned, arching my pelvis to grind against him.

The blade dug into my flesh, ever-so-slightly, making me flinch. "Awe, you moved too much…" Jack wagged a finger at me as he pulled the knife away so I could see the small sheen of red on the sharp edge.

Jack leaned down and slowly dragged his tongue down my throat, lapping up the small trickle of blood. "Mmm, now you have to listen if you wanna play, doll." He warned, licking his lips.

Now the blade was pressing against my chest, right above the top of my dress.

"Do you still want to play~?" He grinned wickedly up at me and with a wry smile… I nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

(A.N. Ok…so I have been away TOO LONG. I'm sorry but finding out that your mother has breast cancer kinda takes your mind off of story writing, but now she is recuperating and I NEED TO WRITE to feel better lol so this chapter be a smutty dirty LEMONY (mmmmm maybe not a full lemon… who knowsssss~) BUT BE WARNED lolol 3 and plez review and favorite and all that :3)

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Game of Chicken (LEMON-ISH WARNING)

I stared up at Jack, the knife dangerously close to my skin. His sexy painted face loomed inches above mine and I wanted it closer. "I wanna play~" I whined making my bottom lip quiver.

Jack's grin widened as he licked his lips in contemplation, "Ah, my doll is so impatient…" He crooned pressing the knife a bit more into my flesh. "Let me at least tell you how the game is played, doll." He flicked my nose and stood abruptly from the bed, pulling me with him to my feet.

"Now…do you know how to play chicken?" He inclined, arching an eyebrow.

I stared at him, bemused, "Yes…"

"Good! Now this game will not be played with cars…" Grinning he reached up and traced the switchblade across my bottom lip.

"Then how will we play?" I asked, curious.

He grinned even more, "For this game of chicken, we will each be put on a timer and when we say 'stop' we stop the timer. The person that makes the other say 'stop' the fastest wins."

I eyed him suspiciously, "What does the winner get?"

Jack chuckled, "Whatever they want."

My mind reeled and I nearly yelled the first thing that popped into my head. "If I win, I wanna watch Titanic downstairs…and you have to watch it with me and cuddle me all nice-like~." I giggled feeling my green eyes brighten at the thought.

Jack arched an eyebrow, "Titanic?" He grimaced.

"Yes…it was my mom and I's favorite movie…" I whispered, "I haven't seen it in so long…"

Jack shook his head and grinned again, "If I win… I get to do whatever I want with you, while Titanic plays in the background."

I blinked as the heat rushed to my cheeks, among other places. Jack smirked and took out his phone, dialing a number.

"Boss?" I heard Ricky's voice on the other line.

"Ricky, I need you to go out and purchase a Blu-ray player and the movie Titanic." Jack barked in his no-nonsense voice that he strictly used with his men.

Ricky paused before answering, "Yes, boss."

"And popcorn~!" I chimed in.

Jack laughed out loud, slapping his thigh as there was another long pause from Ricky.

"Did ya hear that? My doll wants popcorn." Jack hissed into the phone.

"Yes, boss. Anything else?" He was answering straight away now.

"Hmmm~" Jack eyed me as I whispered, "Can he get some candy too~?"

Grinning like I was the most intriguing being on the planet he asked, "What kind, doll?"

"M&M's~!"

"Yes…boss." Ricky heard and answered.

"Set it up and leave the DVD and treats on the table. Do not come upstairs. Do not bother us. Tell the boys the same. No one comes into this house until noon tomorrow." Jack growled and hung up without a reply.

I chewed on my bottom lip as Jack went to the timer on his phone. "How long will we have to say 'stop'?" I inclined, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Hmmm…thirty minutes?" He mused and nodded to himself.

It was then that I realized…how in the fuck was I going to get The Joker to say 'stop'…

I stared at his still painted face and tried to think fast.

"Ladies first?" He asked me arching an eyebrow with a grin.

"Are there any rules?" I asked motioning for him to sit on the bed.

Jack shook his head, "No rules."

I swallowed and took the phone from his hand, setting it for thirty minutes, before tossing it to the other side of the bed, close to his hand.

"Press start." I whispered as I reached out and gripped Jack's tie.

Right as he pushed start I straddled his lap and tugged his tie so his face was close to mine and I did what I wanted to do.

I pressed my painted lips to his.

He groaned, softly as my hands clumsily ran over his chest, around his shoulders and into his tangled green painted hair. I used my body to push him down onto his back and I licked his bottom lip, teasingly.

Oh yes, this was what I wanted to do…but being a man, Jack would never tell me to stop this.

Smiling I sat on his chest and looked deep into his brown eyes, "Tell me…how did you get those scars?" I whispered softly.

I felt his body stiffen and his eyes harden at my question.

"You want to know how I got these?" He prodded his scarred cheek, growling low. I nodded without a thought.

"When we first met…at the Asylum… They were fresh…"

"No… they had been re-opened." Jack corrected, his eyes still guarded.

"Re-opened?" I questioned, wincing as something flashed briefly in those dark brown eyes.

"Yes." He clipped, clearly not liking the topic.

"Tell me." I pressed as I reached out towards his scars.

Quick as lightning he grabbed me around the waist and flipped us over, so now he was on top. "Now is not story-time, my precious doll." He cooed, his eyes returning to their normal lightened color as he leaned down, his nose touching mine. "I think…this game is getting boring…"

With that he slammed his lips to mine as his large hands trailed all over my body, one tugging at the zipper of my dress. I shuddered as he slowly unzipped the dress, his mouth never leaving mine as he nearly ripped it down my chest.

I gasped as the cool air hit my bare chest, I had not put on a bra and I was now exposed. I quickly tried to hide myself with my arms, but Jack gripped both my wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head.

"Don't hide from me, doll…" He growled, low and primal, his brown eyes were hungry and alight with fascination as his eyes roamed my face then bare chest. My cheeks flushed as I looked away.

Without warning Jack gave each nipple a gentle kiss, making me squirm in response. "A-ah…" I mewled as his tongue circled one nipple, making it harden before moving to the next. I groaned arching my back at his gentle-ness.

I tried wriggling my hands free and when his hand released me I pressed both hands to his chest and pushed a little so I could take his fucking shirt off. He grinned as I messed with the buttons of his shirt.

He pushed himself out of the bed and stood in front of me, slowly unbuttoning his vest then his button down shirt. The way he did it…and with his face still painted…made my heart skip several beats.

Finally he tugged his shirt and vest off, tossing them to the side. He slipped off his shoes and started to unbutton his pinstripe pants. I stood up and wiggled out of the dress, before I could pull down the stockings Jack grabbed my hands, "No. Leave them on…" He grinned a grin that made the place between my legs rather damp.

His pants were off and all that remained were a pair of dark purple boxers…filled…dark purple boxers…

I stared down at the boxers then back up at his eyes which were dancing as they trailed my body.

He reached out a hand and cupped my breast, trailing down my side…over my stomach, right to the hem of my panties.

"Scarlett…"

I froze…this was the first time my name left his lips…

"J-Jack…" I whispered, my voice almost questioning.

His eyes met mine, as he grinned, "It's a nice name…but doll is so much easier to say…but here…" He took a step towards me so our bodies were nearly touching, "When we are alone…" He leaned down, lips inches from mine, "When no one can hear…" His voice dropped to a husky whisper, "You will be my Scarlett."

With those words a took in a breath and he took advantage and pressed his lips to mine, tongue delving in as his hand trailed over my panties and skimmed my sex making my body jolt in surprise.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back feverishly, yearning for his touch. Without warning, Jack picked me up as he sat on the bed with me straddling his lap as his hands gripped my ass playfully.

Groaning into his mouth, my hips grinded against him, "Hmmm, my Scarlett is eager…" Jack growled as he used two fingers to rip a hole in both my fishnets and panties. I gasped as he stroked a finger over the now exposed flesh.

Chuckling, Jack licked my bottom lip as my eyes focused back on his. "Does it feel good, my Scarlett?" He purred, now circling my clit with his thumb.

I nodded mutely, my hips grinding down slightly.

Jack chuckled and ever-so-slowly inserted a finger. And before he could explore…

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The timer went off.

(A.N. Terribly sorry~ XD I promise a full on LEMON soon~ It just didn't seem the right time JUST YET! :3 LOVE YOU ALL~! Heehee~)


	26. Chapter 26

(A.N. HEY GUYS~ lol so I want to give a shout out to gossamermouse101 for their review which sparked a lovely idea in my head! 3 And I'd like to give another shout out to those that reviewed my story recently whom are Amhoni and selenastarsparrow1230 3 thanks so much for your reviews and please be patient for more story will come! Please don't forget to review and favorite and follow xD I love you guys for even taking the time to read this~! 3)

Chapter Twenty Six: Winner?

I grinned as the alarm went off and Jack groaned running a hand through his green hair, clearly aggravated.

"Looks like I won~!" I giggled and poked my tongue out at Jack.

"What?" He arched an eyebrow, bemused.

"You basically told me to stop when I asked about your scars, therefore you chickened out." I smirked, rolling out from under him and putting on his discarded shirt to cover my chest.

Jack stood up, mouth agape, "That doesn't count…" He huffed, brown eyes blazing with a mixture of unadulterated lust and anger at not winning the game.

"You said there were no rules Jack~" I chimed, "And you didn't tell me so that is chickening out~"

Jack grabbed the still beeping phone and turned it off before walking towards me, glowering.

"Don't be a spoil sport, Jack." I glared back playfully as he neared me.

"Fine, you win…we'll watch Titanic as soon as Ricky sets everything up…" His lips quirked up as he reached out a hand and cupped my cheek, "Clever girl…" He mused, his roughly padded thumb gliding over my bottom lip.

It was then I stared at him in all his glory. Jack had a damn fine chest… it was littered with scars, but it was well built and lightly toned. I held my breath and bit my bottom lip, accidentally nipping his thumb in the process.

He pulled his thumb away and flicked my nose, playfully. "Come, doll… I think we gave Ricky enough time, it's been about forty-five minutes." He grabbed my chin and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before murmuring, "Go wash the paint off and I'll check and see if it's ready, so no one will see you and your…" He glanced down at me, wearing only his shirt, torn panties, and torn fishnets, "Indecency…by the way…put on another pair of underwear and take off the fishnets." With another soft kiss he stalked out of our room.

I let out the breath I was holding and smiled to myself, making my way to the bathroom. I did what Jack told me to do, which took me about ten minutes, mainly because the grease paint took a lot of work to take off.

Once in a new lacy pair of red panties and still in his button down shirt which barely covered my ass I peeked outside our bedroom. I could hear Jack pacing downstairs, but all was quiet.

"Is it alright to come down?" I shouted.

"Yes, doll-face." Jack hollered back.

Grinning I ran down stopping in the living room where Jack stood, only in boxers, the face paint and the green from his hair were gone. I looked at him and gave him a cheeky smile as I noticed the TV was paused at the start of Titanic and the small table in front of the couch was cluttered with movie snacks. The couch itself had a fluffy blanket thrown over it and there were two fluffy pillows on either side.

My grin broadened as I skipped over to Jack, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Thank you, Jack." I grinned, kissing his soft lips with gratitude and pure bliss. Jack took a step back and stared at me, the corner of his scarred mouth twitching up in amusement as his brown eyes danced.

"You won, doll, so I have to do what you wanted." Smirking he wrapped his arm around my waist, and settled us both into the couch, moving the pillows so he was against the back of the sofa spooning me from behind with the blanket draped over our lower halves.

Reaching around he grabbed some candy and the remote, pressing 'play' as his other hand toyed with my hair.

The movie began…and I was lost.

I did not notice when Jack's eyes moved from the movie to stare at me.

I did not notice when Jack pressed his hand to my belly.

Nor did I notice when his other hand wrapped itself around my own.

However, as the Titanic sank and Rose was on that stupid plank of wood…THAT WAS CLEARLY BIG ENOUGH FOR BOTH OF THEM… I noticed Jack's grip tighten ever-so-slightly as tears stung my eyes and Jack, from the movie, and Jack from behind me whispered, "Never let go."

"I'll never let go, Jack…" I turned slightly so my green eyes met his brown ones, "I'll never let go. I promise." I whispered to him just as Rose whispered to the Jack of the movie. Jack watched my eyes tear up and kissed my forehead tenderly, letting the movie finish in silence.

I rubbed at my eyes and growled, "Both of them could have been saved if she moved her fat ass…"

Jack chuckled and I turned to him, annoyed at his amusement. "Feel like a winner?" He grinned down at my annoyed face.

"No." I huffed, pouting.

"Well, that's too bad, doll." He purred against my ear, tugging me so I was now laying on top of him as his calloused hands glided over my backside beneath the blanket.

"How 'bout now, Scarlett?" He whispered as he squeezed my ass in his hands making me blush.

"Ah~ maybe…" I smiled and wriggled my lower half teasingly and pressed my forehead to his.

God her body felt so good against mine…

I stared up into those bright green eyes and couldn't fight back a grin. Giving her ass a playful slap I let my hands roam her body, feeling her curves beneath my shirt that she currently wore. She was slim in all the right places and well-endowed in others…such as…

I licked my bottom lip as my hands glided over her chest, watching as a flash lightened her green eyes, making them darken into a deep forest green. I didn't stop my hands from roaming as they made their way up her neck and finally cupping her face I gently ran my thumbs over her soft cheeks, marveling at the small black and red heart tattoo beneath her right eye.

Her eyes closed in silent contentment as I brought her face closer to mine, "Doll…" I whispered softly and she opened those delicate green eyes, "…you're so perfect…just like a doll should be…"

She tilted her head, her pretty plump lips opening slightly, "Is that why you always refer to me as 'doll' or 'doll-face'?" She whispered.

I nodded, "Terms of endearment…" I mumbled and kissed her lips, stifling a groan as they were so soft and sweet…

She didn't hesitate.

She didn't pull back in disgust.

She didn't lash out or flinch at my touch.

She accepted it…with fervor…

Her soft body melted into mine as she cupped my cheeks, her soft delicate thumbs running over the hideous scars on my face as she opened her mouth for me.

God this woman…

I groaned and roamed her mouth with my tongue, caressing her own as I explored this beautiful creature that willingly gave herself to me.

She was gentle, sweet, a goddess… so perfect.

I pulled back slightly for breath and noticed that she was panting slightly and grinning cat-like at me before she slowly leaned back in…

This woman…will be the death of me…

I leaned into Jack and kissed his lips chastely before planting soft gentle kisses up each of his scars. I could feel him stiffen beneath me and my heart clenched painfully.

"You don't detest them…?" He whispered towards the ceiling whilst my lips were on his scar.

I moved to look down into those void brown eyes and shook my head, "No…These…" I kissed each scar and looked back to him, "…these scars are a part of you." I whispered gently. I watched as his eyes flamed in a rather sexy way, before he hid his emotions.

He cupped my cheek and I leaned into his hand, "I don't understand…how you can see past them…" Just like that he pulled away and in a flash he was out from under me and on his feet.

"I have to go talk to Ricky. Gambol is probably sending hit men after us and I need to come up with a plan. Go to bed, doll." Jack leaned down to place a gentle kiss on my forehead before running a hand through his hair in bemusement, walking out of the house without another word.

I turned off the TV and stood up.

"I'm going crazy…" I muttered to myself and turned only to see two big burly men slink out from the shadows, one with a dirty rag and the other with a black bag.

I blinked, but before I could yell out or scream they were on me rag pressed firmly against my nose and mouth as everything went black…


	27. Chapter 27

(A.N. I fell into a slump... soooo IM SORRY THIS POST IS SO LATEEEEEEE! But after getting some recent favorites and follows...along with some reviews asking me to continue... I had to post another chapter lol... please R&R It helps makes me want to continue as fast as I can! LOVE YOU ALL xoxo)

Chapter Twenty Seven: Hello Daddy

I shook my head blinking slowly as I tried to grasp onto reality, only to notice that my hands and feet were tied and I had a gag in my mouth. Swallowing, I blinked and looked around. I was tied to a chair in the middle of a bare room. The walls were painted red and the floor had white tiles.

My heart began to race.

Who kidnapped me?

Why?

Where's Jack?

The door to the room opened and in stepped Gambol, he was grinning as he strode towards me, leaving the door wide open.

I glared at him, noticing that someone came in behind him and shut the door.

"My, my, my…look how much you've grown…" A gruff male voice whispered from behind Gambol.

I forgot how to breathe…

I KNEW that voice…

Gambol chuckled at my reaction, "That's right, bitch. I brought you you're worst nightmare. Say hello to your daddy…"

As if on cue, my father stepped into my line of site, "Hey, baby girl, did ya miss me?" His yellow toothed grin churned my stomach.

Gambol leaned against the wall, his smile sadistic.

My 'father' stepped towards me and bent so he was eye level with me, "You look so much like her…" He cooed, stroking my cheek delicately before backhanding me so hard the chair nearly toppled over. "That fucking cunt nearly ruined me and so did you, you fucking whore!"

I glared at him as pain throbbed against my cheek. He just grinned, "You're fucking that psycho clown~" He chimed, "That's pretty fucked up, falling for some lunatic with an ugly ass face…"

Rage was becoming stronger than the pain as he patted my injured cheek, "I shoulda convinced your bitch of a mother to abort you… you weren't helpful to my cause like your sister was."

I blinked, the taste of my own blood filling my mouth.

"Bring her in." My father called over his shoulder. Gambol moved a little further into the room as a bulky man wearing a black ski mask came dragging a haggard looking girl, by her long black tresses. The girls' body was lifeless and pale as ash. My father gave me a toothy grin and ran his thick fingers through my messy red hair.

"Recognize her, dear Scarlett?" The man released the girl, her lifeless form colliding hard with the floor. Wincing, my eyes roamed the girls' thin weak frame. I fought to swallow as recognition dawned.

"B-Brooke…" The name came in a breathy gasp.

Dad gave a hearty laugh at my reaction, "That there…" he pointed to the body, "She lasted a good long while with the sharks I owed…" He glanced towards Gambol and grinned. "Even Gambol here gave her a go."

Bile came up my throat and I swallowed, gritting my teeth as I glared at the man who I deemed my father. His eyes were dark with amusement, "What's wrong, baby girl?" He cooed rubbing my cheek before flicking his wrist, giving my face another hard blow.

This time the chair actually toppled over and one of the legs cracked. He chuckled as he sharply kicked my exposed abdomen. The toe of his boot colliding with my ribs and I could nearly hear them cave in. Breathing hard, I looked towards the lifeless body of my sister. Tears stung my eyes as I finally noticed that she wasn't breathing.

"Seeing as we used Brooke up…it looks like you'll be her replacement." Dad mumbled as he walked around me. "I bet the Joker would pay good money to fuck you again…"

"We could use her as bait." Gambol suggested.

That's when someone's phone started ringing.

"Yes?" Gambol answered. "What?! He's here?" With that Gambol bolted from the room, leaving me with my dad and his minion.

Leaning over me, my dad grabbed me painfully by the chin, "I'll come back for ya', baby girl…" He cooed before smashing my head into the hard tiled floor…

 _Where is she…_

I ran a purple gloved hand through my messy green hair. My heart was pounding. My little doll was gone…gone! She was taken…

The people that had taken her were going to suffer… my other hand tightened into a fist as I slammed it into the wall near the TV.

The DVD case for Titanic lay on the paneled floor.

Gambol was gone.

Dammit… Bruce thought to himself as he began looking through the mobsters' impromptu lair. Bruce had followed him, dressed as Batman, to this secluded building in the slums of Gotham. He didn't know that he had been caught and someone must have warned Gambol of his presence.

Letting out an agitated growl he opened the last door of the abandoned building and froze. Inside the white room was a woman, bound to a chair that had been toppled onto the floor. Her blood was smeared on the white tiles and another body lay limp and lifeless on the floor next to her.

Quickly, Bruce knelt and felt for a pulse. The pretty, young woman with long black hair…was dead. Bruce frowned at the dead girls' state. She was malnourished and her eyes were sunken in and she was bruised all over. Frowning, he turned and reached towards the woman with bright red hair.

She was alive…but having trouble breathing. Quickly he cut her binds and carefully lifted her into his arms. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she looked up towards him.

"Bat…" She whispered, before falling unconscious in his arms.

Bruce swore and held her closer, before calling Alfred and warning him that they were going to need the spare room prepared…


	28. Chapter 28

AN: So i got a lot of messages about the change in POV... xD I hope I fixed it by actually writing the names before their POV. Alsooo THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED MY STORY~! I appreciate it sooooo much :D also HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Now after writing this I noticed I didn't mention Brooke...but don't worry that'll come up later! Also the story line might be slightly different... but this is a fanfiction so I think its ok xD PLEASE DONT FORGET TO RATE/ REVIEW/ FOLLOW 3 Tell me what you think I'm always reading the reviews I receive~!

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Goin' A Little Batsy

-Scar-

My fingers twitched as my bruised cheek jostled against a really hard… chest? I tried to keep my eyes closed as I flexed my fingers, trying to feel anything that could give me a clue of where I was. The tips of my fingers brushed against a chest plate of some sort. It was cool to the touch and smooth as a tumbled stone.

I fluttered my eyelashes a bit to take a peak. My green eyes were met with a black armored muscly man chest. Blinking in disbelief, I poked at the chest with my index finger. My ears were met with a gruff man's voice, "You're awake…"

It was a statement, not a question. I dared to open my eyes a bit wider and peered up towards the voice. I swallowed as my eyes met kohl rimmed dark brown eyes. I never thought I'd meet THE BATMAN. Not in a million years…

Well… I mean… I knew Jack was out to get under the Bats' skin… but to be in that same mans' arms… "Bat…sy…" I mumbled, feeling a bit light headed. The rest of Batsy's face was masked save for his chiseled jaw.

The Bat chuckled softly as my eyes tried to take in the area around us. It looked like we were in some kind of cavern of sorts. It was dark… very dark.

I shuddered involuntarily as my eyes rolled back and consciousness was lost once more.

-Bruce-

This woman was really odd… did she just call me 'Batsy'…?

As she lost consciousness again I quickly made my way to Alfred, whom stood at the edge of the caverns entrance with a car waiting.

"Is everything alright, Master Wayne?" Alfred quipped, his gentle eyes landing on the woman cradled in my arms.

"She needs medical care, Alfred… but we can't take her to the hospital." I looked down at her bruised cheek, "We'll take her to the penthouse and I'll care for her there."

Alfred nodded and opened the back door for me to get in with the woman as he drove us into Gotham. "Who is she?" He asked as we took the underground entrance.

"I don't know… I found her at Gambol's place…beaten and tied to a chair. She might have a few broken ribs too." I glanced down at her again as Alfred opened doors until we finally made it to the guest room. Gingerly, I placed her onto the bed and began to remove my suit.

Alfred handed me a pair of clean sweatpants and a white t-shirt. After tugging them on, I started to examine her. She definitely had a broken rib or two… "Alfred…we need someone to set her ribs."

"Already on it, Master Wayne."

-3 hours later-

Finally she was all patched up and clean. I had the doctors dress her in one of my button down shirts and a pair of loose shorts. He slender frame had me worried that she had internal bleeding from those nasty broken ribs, but I was assured she'll be back to 'normal' in a couple weeks.

Who was this woman? And why did Gambol have her and that other woman? I paced around the bed with the redhead lying, barely breathing. She had a small little black heart tattoo on her cheek… curious… I leaned in rubbing my thumb along the bruise that adorned her pale cheek.

Her lashes fluttered and I was met with the brightest green eyes I've ever seen.

-Scar-

I winced as I felt something warm rub against my cheek. Slowly I opened my eyes and was met with the startlingly good looking Bruce Wayne hovering over me. I took in a deep breath, trying to steady my heart as it beat a mile a minute.

Bruce…fucking…WAYNE…

WHAT THE FUCK?!

"W-What happened…to Batsy…?" I croaked, my voice was rough and hoarse. Bruce blinked, his dark brown eyes held a bit of amusement.

"Batsy?" He asked, pulling his hand away from my cheek.

I nodded, trying to sit up. Bruce laid a hand on my shoulder, "Don't strain yourself… you have a broken rib and a ton of physical trauma… and maybe a concussion."

"Fucking Gambol…" I murmured, more to myself than to Bruce.

"Did he do this to you?" Bruce asked, curiously.

I narrowed my eyes, "What can the _infamous_ Bruce Wayne do to an important member of Gotham's mafia?"

Bruce gave me a lopsided grin, "I know a guy…"

"Batsy?" I inclined.

Bruce didn't deny nor confirm but continued to stare at me waiting for an answer.

"Gambol just did the kidnapping…" I said with a shrug, "My dad did the damage…" I looked down, noticing that I was in a button down shirt and some shorts. Arching an eyebrow I glanced at Bruce.

"A woman changed you, don't worry." He smiled again, but frowned, "You're father did this to you?"

I nodded in affirmation.

"Master Wayne?" A voice came from the doorway.

Standing in the threshold was an older gentle looking man.

"Alfred, come in." The man named Alfred walked into the room and grabbed a small TV remote.

"There's something you should see, Master Wayne." Bruce nodded and took a seat on the bed, his eyes on the TV as Alfred turned it on. The TV was a flat screen and was mounted on the wall. I stared at the TV as a VERY familiar face appeared…

The Joker was dressed in his signature outfit and he was with a frightened looking pudgy man dressed at Batman. I glanced at Bruce…his chin was finely chiseled and my memory flashed back to when I was in the Bats' arms. That chin…

I chewed on my bottom lip as I stared at Jack listening to that demonic maniacal laugh I loved as he killed the fake Batman.

"Apologies, miss…" Alfred whispered as he shut off the TV.

Bruce glanced at me.

Those dark eyes…

Could he be…?

"What's your name?" He asked gently as he stood up, prodding at the bandage on the side of my head.

"Scarlett… but you can call me Scar…"

-Jack-

I tossed the body onto the floor, feeling that familiar rush of adrenaline after murder. I rolled on the balls of my feet, "D'ya think that was too quick, Ricky?" I mused, kicking the body with the toe of my shoe.

"Nah, boss, it was perfect." Ricky shook his head as he packed up the camera.

"Now I need to kill a shark…" Grinning I threw the fake Bat mask onto the dead body and turned to my crew. "First…we need a body bag…"

No one takes my doll away from me…and this little shark was going to learn the hard way…


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Disclaimer! I don't own the Joker... lol I'm putting this disclaimer up because I used a direct quote lol ANYWHO! Hope you all enjoy this chapter :3 please dont forget to R&R 3

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Pretty Girls and Dead Men

-Scar-

My side still stung a bit as it's been nearly a week since my 'lovely' family reunion. I missed Jack so much I nearly left Bruce's penthouse, but Alfred always kept a close eye on me. Alfred was very sweet and attentive to my physical needs. He helped heal the bruises on my face and always re-wrapped my bandages after a shower.

Bruce wouldn't let me leave until I was fully healed. During my 'captivity' Bruce told me he was 'friends' with Batman… He didn't let me question him much about it. He asked if I knew the other woman whom 'Batman' found dead, lying next to me. I told him the truth, what harm could it bring? Brooke was dead and I wanted…to kill my bastard of a father.

He had apologized for my loss and bought me a bouquet of flowers for condolences. They were vibrant and pure perfection and the vase had the name 'Brooke' engraved tastefully in the center. My heart warmed to Bruce after that and I could breathe a little easier around him.

Now that I knew the playboy Bruce was actually the masked vigilante, Batman, I didn't know what to do or how to act around him. Pursing my lips I stared at said vigilante from across the dinner table. Bruce was drinking a cup of coffee, black, while reading Gotham Weekly.

Right on the cover was a picture of The Joker from that odd television interruption from last week. I sighed as I rested my elbows on the table. Bruce looked up from the newspaper, "What's the matter, Scar?"

His voice was gentle and attentive. I shifted in my seat, feeling awkward and out of place in his glorious penthouse.

"When is that… uhm… Dent thing you're hosting?" Bruce was hosting a party for Harvey Dent, Gothams' white knight. I felt like the two of them were playing the pissing contest.

"It's on Saturday, two days from now." Bruce answered nonchalantly.

I fidgeted, picking at my nails, "I have nothing to wear…and I'm not the 'fancy' party girl type…"

Bruce smiled, coyly, "I already picked a dress out for you, along with accessories."

I blinked and rubbed my cheek, with the nearly faded bruise, "Thanks…but I'll stand out like a sore thumb, Bruce. I'm not…"

"Hush, Scar." He shushed from across the table, "I'll make sure you look fantastic."

I let out a breath and ran a hand through my red hair, "It better not be slutty…" I mumbled to myself as he rose to his feet, leaned over and gently nudged my cheek, playfully.

"Don't make such a fuss. You're beautiful and the dress I chose will only showcase that beauty." He smiled warmly at me and my heart skipped a small beat.

"Master Wayne…" Alfred called from the threshold of the dining room. Bruce looked over towards Alfred, "It would seem, the mafia member, Gambol, has been killed."

I gaped at Alfred's news…only one man would kill for me…would actually be searching for me…

-Jack-

"You good, boss?" Ricky whispered as him and two other men carried me, inside a trash bag, through Gambol's estate. I grunted in an affirmative and closed my eyes, my thoughts on my little doll. My breathing slowed and I waited patiently as words were exchanged around me.

The voice of Gambol echoed around the room as I was place, rather roughly on what I imagined was a pool table, due to the freaking balls pressing into my backside. I stayed as still as possible, my gloved fingers stroking my favorite switchblade. The switchblade I had given to my little doll.

The trash bag opened and the smell of cigars and cheap cologne filled my nostrils as I played dead.

"Dead…that's five-hundred…" Gambol said, sounding disappointed.

My lips twitched, stretching my scars as I bolted up and grabbed Gambol by the throat, "How 'bout alive?"

His eyes were wide and I could feel his pulse quickening beneath the leather covering my palm. I squeezed, pressing the blade into his mouth, "Where. Is. My. Doll." I annunciated with a shrill sing-song voice.

Ricky and the others took out Gambol's men in an instant, letting me chat with the idiot.

Gambol shook his head in disarray, "I-I don't know! I left before the Bat…"

My eyes narrowed, "Bat… Bat… do you mean Batman?" I growled pressing my blade into the corner of his mouth. Blood trickled down his jaw.

"After her father roughed her up!" Gambol shouted in pain. "He came and we scattered, swear!"

I tapped his cheek with the back of my other hand, "Shhh… You're telling me that you took my doll…to her daddy?" My voice deepened dangerously as I remembered how Scarlett ended up at Arkham…

Gambol nodded in affirmation.

"You wanna know how I got these scars?" I gave Gambol a slight shake, "My father was, a drinker and a fiend." I hissed, "And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that not.. one.. bit.. So, me watching…" I gestured to myself. "He takes the knife to her laughing while he does it. He turns to me, eh, and he says, "Why so serious?!" He comes at me with the knife, "Why so serious?!" He sticks the blade in my mouth, "Let's put a smile on that face!" And…" I grinned before giving Gambol a stoic face. "Why so serious?" And with a hard jerk of the wrist, I sliced through Gambols cheek like butter.

His body toppled onto the floor and I wiggled out from the plastic bag, wiping the blood from my switchblade.

"What now, boss?" Ricky asked, not at all shocked by my actions.

"Well, Ricky…" I swung my arm around his shoulders, "I have to find my lost doll…and I think I know just…where…to…look…"

I patted him on the back, "Get in your best party gear boys, we're going to a fancy shindig in honor of our friend Harvey Dent!"

-Two Days Later-

-Scar-

I winced slightly as the personal stylist, Bruce had hired, zipped up the dress from behind. My side still stung a bit and I had felt ill ever since this crazy woman came into the penthouse. She was petite and very rude to me as she styled my hair and dolled me up…

She reminded me of Miss Meaty Hands from back at Arkham. Once she finished she stalked around me like a proud French poodle owner admiring her purebred.

"Done." She said and quickly left the room.

I stared at my manicured fingernails and grimaced.

Jack had always called me 'doll' or 'doll face' and now I felt like an actual doll. I walked towards the vanity in the restroom and stared at my polished self.

Wow.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was in a fancy up-do and showed off my long neck. That stylist knew how to…style… My face looked flawless and my green eyes looked sultry and smoky. Looking down I noticed my dress.

It was red, floor length and form fitting. It showed off all my curves and had a plunging neckline that made my cheeks flush. It was also sleeveless and left my arms and shoulders bereft. There was a long slit in the dress which allowed a flash of my long legs as well as the black pumps Bruce had bought.

I took in a deep breath, through my blood red painted lips…

Bats sure loved the color red…


End file.
